The Phoenix House
by SirMaxRaleigh
Summary: ein unbekanntes Haus wird wieder sichtbar und bringt die Welt in Hogwarts durcheinander. Sollte es es gefunden werden ? Mehr dazu in der Geschichte
1. shape of my heart

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

Das Phönix Haus -Titel 

1 . Kaptiel " Shape of my Heart"

In Hogwarts ist noch Winter, daher auch noch sehr kalt, als ich eines Nachmittages zu Professor Dumbledore eingeladen wurde. Einglück war es noch in den Ferien, daher hatten ich und Sophie unsere Hausaufgaben gemacht. An diesem Samstag gingen wir also so um 10:00 Uhr zu Professor Dumbledore Büro, wo wir auch unsere Tante Minvera trafen. "Guten Morgen Tante, wie geht es dir `? 

Was machst du hier?? fragte ich "Guten morgen ihr beiden, ich helfe Professor Dumbledore sein Büro aufzuräumen. Und was macht ihr hier?? fragte sie " Das gleiche wie du! Wir helfen ihm auch "sagte Sophie. Daher sagte Tante Minvera schon mal die magischen Worte die den Eingang zum Büro öffnet: "Phoenix" sagte sie. Und der steinerne Phoenix macht sich auf und gab eine Steinerne Treppe frei. Nach langen Laufen, dieser Steinerne Treppe, klopfte Tante Minvera an seine Tür. Es kam aus der altgewohnten Stimme ein: Herein! Daher traten wir alle ein, und da war schon der Professor am Umräumen eines Regals: "Guten Morgen alle Samt" sagte er vergnügt. 

"Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore "sagten wir drei."Was sollen wir ihnen den helfen?"fragte ich. " Ihr beide räumt das Regal raus und Sie Professor helfen mir bitte diese ganzen Büro zu Sortieren und nachzugucken ob sie noch in Ordnung sind. " sagte er. "Gut, wenn das so ist . Geben sie mir mal einen Stapel ab, damit auch nach gucken kann. ! " sagte Professor MC Gonagall."Gut, Sophie auf zum ausräumen. " sagte ich."Aber Mark sei vorsichtig wo du die Bücher hinwirfst. Am besten immer in meine Hand. Dann kann nichts passieren" sagte Sophie. 

"Okay ! Bereit! und los! sagt ich. Nach paar Minuten hatten wir das Regal an der Treppe leer. Fewaks der Phönix vom Professor guckte vergnügt zu. Danach machten wir uns dran, dass Regal Wegzuschieben und abzubauen. Dabei haben wir eine sehr schöne Entdeckung! Diese Schöne Entdeckung war, dass hinter der Bücherwand sich eine große alte Holztürbefand. Auf der ein riesen Phönix abgebildet war. "Professor Dumbledore , Sir kommen Sie schnell her " sagte ich . Da kam er auch schon her und mit ihm gleich Professor MC Gonagall und Sohpie stand da wie angewurzelt, als sie anfing zu rufen. "Ich habe auch etwas gefunden , schaut mal ! Hier ist ein Phönix beim Wappen in der Mitte, wo das'h' für Hogwarts steht". "Ach jetzt kommt mir es wieder, hier haben ja noch ein Haus Minvera. Sie wissen doch noch die Sage, die besagt, dass nur der wahre Erbe von dem Cedric Gryffindor seinem Phönix öffnen kann. 

" sagte Professor Dumbledor "Kann das wirklich sein Albus. Ich habe schon so viele Geschichten gehört über ein fünftes Haus in Hogwarts. Aber man hat es nie finden können, weil man es nie gefunden hat. " sagte Professor MC Gonagall. Da hatte doch Dumbledore doch glatt all die Jahre ein Haus vergessen, aber dass konnte doch nie sein. Es gab doch kein Haus ! Nich in Hogwarts. "Professor , Sie wollen uns beiden doch nicht erzählen das es noch ein Haus gibt in Hogwarts ? Wenn ja , woher kommt es ? Wo hat es seinen Ursprung ?? fragte Sohpie. 

"Ja, ihr beide wisst ja, dass Hogwarts vor 1000 Jahren gedrüdet wurde. Von den vier mächstigen Hexen und Zauberer seiner Zeit. Von Helga Huffelpuff, Revina Ravenclaw, Cedric Gryffindor und Salaza Slytherin . Cedric Gryffindor besaß noch einen Phönix names " Fox". Ihr wisst ja das ein Phönix heilende Kräfte durch seine Tränen. Daher hat er beschlossen und die anderen Hexen außer Salazar Slytherin ein fünftes Haus zu erbauen. Dort sollten all begabte Schüler und Schülerin hinkommen , die mehr Lernen wollten als alle anderen.

Die sehr hilfsbreit sind und auch die jenigen die beschützt werden müssen. " er machte eine Pause und fuhr fort. " Niemand weiss wo Cordic Gryffindor das Aumlet hingetan hat, wo man das Haus öffnet . Wenn man in diesem Haus lebt, wird am auch bevorzugt behandelt,weil das Haus über allen andernen steht und dadruch Neutraller ist. Es hat die beste Quddich Mannschaft und dadruch muss man nur gegen sie spielen, wenn die Häuser ein unentschieden haben. " sagte Professor Dumbledore. Ich hatte ja ein Aumlet, dass mir ja meine Grandma und Grandpa schenkten .

Dieses fing an zu leuchten ! "Schau mal Sophie mein Aumlet, es leuchtet wie verrückt und es zieht mich zur Tür hin. Professor Mc Gonagall+ Professor Dumbledore kommen Sie her ! " sagte ich. "Wo hast du dieses Amulet her, dieses ist ja Cordic Gryffindors Phönix Amulet was sein Phönix um hatte. " sagte Professor Dumbledor frangend "Ich habe es von meiner Grandma und Grandpa zum Geschenk bekommen, als Sohpie und ich von ihnen die Phönixe bekomen haben. " sagte ich. Aufeinmal erschien auf meiner Strin auch das Zeichen des Phönix und ich nahm wie in Trance mein Amulet ab und steckte es in die Öffnung . Dabei hatte ich eine Vision, in der mich die drei guten Hexen und Zauberer sagten, ich soll dieses Amulet ehren Tragen und neue Kräfte bekommen zur meiner Zauberkraft ! Konnte ich auch Wunden heilen, wie Phönix. ! 

" Großer Gott, er hat das Haus geöffnet "sagte Professor McGonagall. Dabei öffnete sich auch die Tür , und sie gab das neue Haus frei. Es war so sehr schön eingerichtet , überall roter und golder Samt Seeles, viele Gemälde, und sehr schöne Zimmer ! Alles in einem Luxus pur. "Endlich ist ja alles vollständig, ich fragte mich immer warum wir immer zwei Briefpapiere hatten und warum noch eine fünfte Schulunifrom haben. Alles für dieses Haus. Da kommt mir ein Gedanke, mark dein Amulet ist auch gleichzeitig der Schlüssel zu einen Safe, den ich schon lange öffnen wollte. Öffne ich doch mal . " sagte er und zeigte mir den Safe. Ich öffnete ihn und dort drin lag ein stab. 

" Ist das nicht der legendäre stab des Phönix Albus. "fragte Professor McGonagall " Ja Minvera" sagte er. "Ja, ich habe auch schon über diesen Stab gelesen , weisst du nicht mehr Mark, in den alten Buch , was und Mum und Dad vermacht haben. " sagte Sohpie. "Meinst du dieses Buch ? fragte ich . "ja" sgate sie. "Das ist ja sein Tagebuch von Cordic Gryffindor " sagte Professer McGonagall. 

"Jetzt ja alles Perfekt, ich vermute wir müssen nochmals eine Auswahl machen ,weil ja bestimmt ja viele Hogwarts Schüler für dieses Haus geeigent sind. Wir müssen dies aber heute Abend machen. Also beeilen wir uns mit aufräumen.! sagte Professor Dumbledore. "Wir machen dies gerne " sagte sohpie und ich. In 5 Minuten waren diese ganzen Werke nach Autor in dem neu aufgebauten Bücherregal. 

"Professor Dumbledore , wo ist dann der Eingang von diesem Haus ? fragte ich " Der ist im 10 Stock, wo das Bild Phönix am Ende des Ganges ist." sagte er . "Minvera wir müssen alle Kollegen bescheid sagen, das wir heute Abend eine Überraschung haben. Ihr beide haltet auch den Mund, damit ihr es nicht erzählen könnt, gehen wir jetzt zum Abendessen.Mark du nimmst den Stab in das Schwarze Kästchen.

Und los gehts. " sagte er. Es war ja schon 18 Uhr und daher auf zeit um Essen gehen. Es sah so aus, als wir aus seinem Büro herunter kamen, als ob er hinter sich eine Kollene her zieht.Wir kamen unten in der Großen Halle an und sahen auch schon einen fünften Haustisch, wo sich die ganzen Schüler Rätselten woher der nun kommen mag. Jetzt saß jeder an seinem Platz , außer wir beide hatten die super ehre Natürlich oben bei den Lehrern zu Sitzen. Oh mein Gott ! (gelobe sei er) ! Ich und Sohpie kamen uns vor wie Zirkustiere , die gerade vorgeführt werden. 

Stattdessen waren wir die, die ein neues Haus gefunden haben toll! Es erob Professor Dumbledore seine Stimme " Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinen, heute haben wir ein sehr großartigen Fund gemacht. Wir haben ein fünftes Haus gefunden. Jeder von euch weiss doch die legende des Phönix Haues und heute morgen wurde dies wirklichkeit . Wir haben auch den wahren erben des Haues hier. ! "sagte er . Alle starten mich an, als ob ich die das ergeiniss wäre schlechthin. Er fuhr aber fort: Unser Mark hier , hat sich als erbe des Phönix erwiesen.

Daraufhin wird eine neue Auswahl beginnen, der Stab des Phönix wird uns zeigen , wer dafür geeignet ist oder nicht. Es zeigt uns ein jener Herz, dass sich zum Phönix verwandelt oder zu seinem eignen Hauwappen. Also fangen wir mal an ! " sagte er ! Darauf hin wurden von jedem Haus Lehrer die Namen von seinem Hause vorgelesen . 

Von Slytherin als erstes, und jeder hatte sein Herz sich in eine Schlange verwandelt, bei den Ravenclaws war es 10 Leute, aus Huffelbuff waren es auch 10Leute, aus Gryffindor waren es: Harry,Hermine, Ron, (deren Herz sich in das Freundschaftszeichen verwandelte) So bei mir , Sohpie und Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Alica und Paravti. Also 30 Schülern, die in den Häuser waren, wir alle standen dort oben, wo jeder nochmal den Stab in die Hand bekam und seine alte Hausunifrom sich in die neue verwandelte . 

"So jetzt haben wir ja alle 30 Schüler zusammen. Jeder von diesen Ausgewählten, hatte ja ein spezielles Bild in ihrem Herzen haben. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Vertrauensschüler wählen.Bitte den Stab." sagte er. Der wählte mich und Sohpie , Oliver, Katie aus. Es wurden aber Ich und Sohpie . "Sehr schön, euere Gebäcke wurden schon in euere neuen Gemächer gebracht und ich wünsche eine gute Nacht ! Bis morgen früh". Ganz Slytherin fanden dies einen ganz schlimmen Komplott, und deshalb butten sie fleißig. Unsere Unifromen verwandelten sich in die neuen über. Das Wappen sah aus: einen roter Phönix mit goldenen Hintergrund. Der Abend ging schnell zudende und wir beide zeigten den andern den Geheimschaftsraum und alle waren total gegeistert." Unser neues Passwort heisst: "Phönix Welt" . Also jeder hat auch ein eignes Zimmer . Wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht. ! 


	2. new day and a new house of magic

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

2 Kapitel " A New Day and a New House of Magic"

Nach diesen wunderschönen Abendessen, gingen wir alle 30 mit unserem neuem Hauslehrer Prof. Dumbledore in unserer neues Haus. Wir liefen sehr viele Treppen Hoch, wo man eigentlich zum Gryffindor Haus kommt, aber bogen links ab und gelangten zu einem sehr abgelegten Teil des Schlosses. " Wann sind wir endlich da?" kam auch dann schon aus dem Mündern.

Dafür kam auch so schnell eine Antwort: " Bald. Ihr müsst wissen, ihr habt jetzt einen ganzen riesigen runden Turm für euch alleine. Es hat sich nämlich erhausgestellt, dass man einen Turm all die Tausendjahre über versteckt hat vor Slytherin. Dadurch das der erbe ins Schloss vor 6 Jahren ins Schloss gekommen ist, hat sich auch der Turm wieder gezeigt. " damit ende die rede von Prof. Dumbledore. Als wir alle von einem Riesen Bild angelangt waren, wo auch ein riesiger Phönix drauf war. Er begrüßte uns, was nicht alle verstanden außer ich: Willkommen im Phönix Haus. Für jener die ein reines Herz haben und sehr aufrichtig sind, die viel Lernen möchten, und die Freundschaft sehr ernst nehmen. Das Passwort lautet: "Dangerously in Love" Damit tretet ein und wünsche euch eine gute Nacht" so endete das Reden des Phönix.  


Ich sagte wie Automatisch " Danke " Wünsche wir alle dir auch". Alle starrten mich an, als hätte ich sie nicht mehr alle. Außer Prof. Dumbledore sagte: Was hat der Phönix zu dir gesagt Mark? sagte er. "Das Passwort ist: Dangerously in Love" sagte ich. So öffnete sich auch das Bild, klappte zur Seite. Es eröffnete sich ein sehr, sehr großer und sehr gemütlicher Raum. Es war ein Riesen großer Raum, mit vielen Fenstern, dazu alles in rot gold gehalten. "So damit zeige ich euch schnell euere Zimmer. Ich glaube es müssten euere Namen draußen an der Tür stehen. Dazu bekommt ihr noch diese Schlüssel von mir. Also bevor ich es vergesse euere Sachen sind schon hier oben. Gute Nacht.!" Somit verabschiedete sich Prof. Dumbledore und ging. " Super jetzt können wir wieder raten, wer wo schläft. Mal sehen, was uns allen so bevor steht. "sagte Lillian.

" Ich glaube hingegen, dass unsere Zimmer bestimmt sehr groß sind, und wir endlich Platz haben für unseren ganzen Sachen. "sagte Angelina. Sie sollte Recht behalten. Die Schlafräume waren auf 3 Etagen erteilt, aber irgendwo war: Sophies, meins, Harrys, Rons und Hermines. Da gingen wir weiter, das kamen wir zu einer Holztür ohne Schlüsselloch. Da sagte ich wie in Trance: "Offene dich Tür" in Phönix Sprache. Sie öffnete sich, und führte uns 5 hoch in die 4 Etage. Wo wir auch unsere Zimmer fanden. " Toll ich habe meins gefunden" schrie Hermine. "Ich auch " sagte Ron. Super unsere liegen ganz hinten. Mein Amulett begann zu läuten, und es zog mich nach ganz Hinten zum Zimmer. Wo schon drauf Stand " Schulsprecher Mark Halliwell" Mit Krone war mein Name versehen, so auch Sophies. "Ich schätze wir beide haben den super tollen Preis gewonnen, nicht wahr Schwesterherz?" sagte ich. " Ja, ich glaube auch. Mal sehen wie unsere Zimmer...." sagte noch Sophie bevor es ihre Sprache verschlägt genau so wie mir. Es stellte sich nämlich raus, dass wir alle im Haus die größten Zimmer von dem ganzen Haus besaßen.

Als ich meine Tür aufmachen wollte, fand ich leider keine Tür schloss. Sondern ein genaues Abbild meines Amuletts. Dort habe ich es auch reingelegt. Die Tür öffnete sich, es ergab sich, dass ich der Raum als schönster Herausstellte .Es sah so aus: Ich hatte eine riesige Eingangshalle und Riesen Wohnzimmer + Küche. Das Wohnzimmer war in Weiß gehalten, die Gardinen aus Seide. Meine Halle war aus Marmor gemacht, und einen super tollen Alten Spiegel, wo ich hinschauen musste. Ich ging einen sehr große Treppe hoch, wo ich mein Schlafgemach. Wo auch wieder mein Name draufstand. Hineingekommen, war es als einziges in Rot und Gold fahren des Phönix gehalten, das Bad war aus Marmor. Ich war total platt. Mein Kleiderschrank war total groß, dort waren schon meine ganzen Sachen ordentlich aufgehängt. Als ich an mein Fenster ging, sah ich mal was sich hinterm Schloss alles befand. Eine Riesige Wiese+ Landschaft. Dazu fand ich noch ein Schreiben von Gordic Gryffindor ein schreiben. 

"_ Hallo wer immer du auch sein magst. Mein Glückwunsch du bist jetzt der Schulsprecher für dein Haus geworden. Es befindet sich hier in deinem Zimmer, noch mehr Geheimnisse. Ich habe viele dinge meinen Phönix Art gebaut, daher kannst du nur sie hier öffnen. Ich wünsche dir einen schöne Zeit hier in der Schule. Grüsse C. Gryffindor." _Als ich das lass machte ich mich sofort auf zu Sophie um ihr das zu zeigen und von meinen Freunden deren Zimmer anzuschauen. Jenes war auch sein Besitzer abgestimmt, und macht deshalb den Eindruck eines Wertvollen Eigentums. Als wir uns dann alle in unseren Neuen Gemeinschaftsraum einfanden, haben wir natürlich alles beredet, was noch so uns durch den Kopf schoss. Auf einmal machte ich sich eine Tür auf, die wir noch nicht gesehen haben, es war Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. MC Gonagall. 

Sie sagte:" _Es freut mich, dass ihr alle in dieses Haus gekommen seit. Hoffe daher das ihr viel Lernen werdet und für die anderen ein Vorbild seit." _Prof. Dumbledore sagte: _Die frage wer jetzt Schulsprecher hier in euerem Haus wird, ist schon geklärt. Es sind Mark&Sohpie. Aber wer Vertrauensschüler wird nicht, deshalb habe ich nochmals den Stab des Phönix dabei. Hoffe damit den oder die jenige zu ermitteln. " _sagte er. Die Wahl viel auf: Lillian und Cho aus._ " Mein Glückwunsch euch beiden." sagte Prof Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall._ Die beiden wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagte mussten. Sie waren einfach nur noch gerührt, und gaben sich die Hände. "_Ihr alle seit jetzt das Privilegiert, und das heißt, dass ihr mehr rechte habt als andere Schüler. Aber auch mehr Verantwortung. Bitte geht damit sehr sparsam um. "sagte Prof. Dumbledore." _

_Dazu müsst ihre noch euere Hausmannschaft wählen, dies wird morgen am Samstag noch Madam Hooch machen. So jetzt geht alle ins Bett. Morgen ist ein sehr aufregender Tag." Gute Nacht wünsche wir euch!" sagte Prof. Dumbledore& Mc Gonagall. "Gute Nacht" sagten wir alle._ Wow das mussten wir erstmals auf uns einwirken lassen, wo viele rechte hatten wir noch nie gehabt. Deshalb hatten wir auch beschlossen sehr sparsam damit umzugehen. "Also so viele Rechte wie wir jetzt haben, hat kein Schüler der anderen Häuser. Wir sind auch jetzt ein Vorbild " sagte ich." Dies muss ich erstmals verkraften" sagte Cedric. So machten wir alle uns auf dem Weg in unsere Zimmer und schliefen sehr schnell ein. Bestimmt gab es viel zu sehen, aber auch viel zu Entdecken. Was er nächste Tag zeigte.Wir wurden alle um 8:00 Uhr geweckt, (+ geduscht, zähne geputzt, und neu angezogen) und aßen nicht wie gewohnt in der großen Halle sondern im Gemeinschaftsraum, der einen sehr großen langen Tisch hatte. Wir aßen ganz in ruhe, danach kam Madam Hooch zu uns_. "Ich Gratuliere euch alle herzlichste. Jetzt gehen wir runter und suchen für euere Mannschaft die Leute aus. Euere Quddisch Umhänge sind nicht rot und gold. Sondern ganz weiß. Daher passt auf, dass ihr nichts dreckig macht. Bald kommt mehr!!_


	3. a new day

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

3 Kapitel " A New Day"

Es war samstags morgens, wo wir eigentlich normalerweise total müde wären, aber seltsamerweise waren wir es nicht. Sondern total fit, und konnten es kaum erwarten, wer alles im Team aufgenommen werden würde. Madam Hooch fuhr fort: _Ihr seit ja alle im neuem Haus gewählt worden, und habt dafür jetzt die Aufgabe, wenn es ein Unentschieden gibt einzugreifen und gegen diese Mannschaft zu spielen. Ich weiß ja zu genüge, wer gut spielt und wer nicht so gut. Außerdem halte ich nichts davon, wenn es so ein Stab aussuchen muss. Aber mal sehen, was dieser so meint. Dann mal los! " sagte sie. _Sie reichte jeden den Stab, machte nicht schlechten Augen als dieser diese folgte Schüler aussuchte: Oliver als Hüter, mich, Sophie, Angelina und Lillian als Jäger, Treiber: Cedric, Brain. Sucher:. Harry (Hinweis für das neue Haus darf einer mehr mitspielen). 

"_Na gut, so wie es aussieht gibt es schöne spannende Spiele zu sehen. Ihr werdet von mir Trainiert. Das heißt 3 mal in der Wochen also Dienstag, Mittwoch, Donnerstag! Jeweils um 16:00 Uhr. Dies heißt Hausaufgaben schnell machen. Damit dies erledigt ist, würde ich vorschlagen dass wir gleich mal euer Besen begutachten. " sagte sie._ Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als Harry, ich und Sophie Feuerbiltze hatten. Daraufhin bekamen die anderen diese auch, das Training war sehr hart an diesem Tag und ging bis spät in die Nacht. 

Am Montag bekamen wir von Professor McGonagall die Stundenpläne hoch gebracht, dazu sagte sie noch einige dinge. "_ Professor Dumbledore und ich mussten eure Stundenpläne bisschen ändern. Ihr habt Montag von 09:00 bis 18:00 Uhr Schule, Dienstag 09:00 bis 12:00 Mittwoch 09:00 bis 12:00, Donnerstag 09:00 Uhr bis 12:00Uhr wegen euerem Training. Freitag von 09:00 bis 18:00 Uhr. An diesen Tagen habt ihr bis zum Abendbrot viele Stunden, sonst hätten wir es nicht mit den anderen Häusern vereinbaren können. Wünsche euch viel Spaß in den Ferien. sagte sie und ging._ Wir alle begutachten unsere Stundenpläne nochmals genauer, und stelltenfest das wir nur eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben, sonst mehr von den anderen Fächern. Kräuterkunde hatten wir zweimal Zauberkunst auch, Verwandlung auch, Astronomie mittwochs abends, Wahrsagen 2 Stunden, Archematik 2 Stunden, Alte Ruinen 2 Stunden, Muggelkunde gar nicht. Aber die Bücher waren, für uns schon eine Last. 

Sie wurden uns allen geschickt, dazu noch unsere neuen Uniformen für Maßanfertigung, Federn, Pergament rollen u.s.w haben wir für den Vorrat bekommen. Den wir immer anfangs des Monats aufmachen durften, um etwas herauszunehmen. Eine Überraschung gab es dazu noch, die ganze Schülerschaft hatte vor uns so ein Respekt das ich glaube ich höre wohl nicht recht. Dazu hatte Slytherin niemals den Mund mehr aufgemacht mehr andere Schülern zu ärgern, es kam schon vor, aber nicht während wir da waren. Unser Tisch war aber bis zum Anfang der Sommerferien noch in der Mache. Am Dienstag hatten wir viel ruhe unsere ganzen Sachen aufzuräumen, und ich fand alle Geheimgänge in diesem Hause. Dazu hatten wir noch ein Schwimmbad, was uns allen sehr gefiel. Cedric sagte dazu:" Wir leben doch eigentlich wie Könige und Königinnen oder nicht? 

Dazu sagte ich: "Wir müssen dafür mehr tun, als du denkst. Die stecken ins uns ja alle Hoffungen ". "Genau Mark! Sie freuen sich ja wie die Schneekönige drauf, uns endlich mal Unterrichten zu dürfen. " sagte Cho."Ja überhaupt, machen sie einen totalen hype aus uns" sagte Angelina. " Wir müssen sehr viel Arbeiten, habe ich das Gefühl in den nächsten Wochen und Jahren. Außerdem habe ich erfahren, das wir ja 13 Schuljahre haben. Da müssen sie ja so vie reinstecken, was nur geht:" sagte Sophie. " Das ist ja viel zu viel für uns kleineren. Wir sind ja keine Maschinen" beschwerte sich Ron lauthals. "Aber Ron, es nur gut für unsere Bildung, und außerdem wer wollte den mehr Lernen für die nächsten Jahre!" sagte Hermine. "Ach dies müssen die doch nicht so wörtlich nehmen." sagte Ron. " Sie sehen in uns ja ihre Elite Schüler die sie überall herumzeigen können. Aber was ist eigentlich mit Slytherin los, hat ihnen der Mut einfach so verlassen. Normalerweise möchte doch immer Malfoy mir eins reinwürgen " sagte Harry nachdenklich. 

Er hatte Rechtbehalten. Die lieben Slytherin wurde wie Löwen gehalten, immer nur zu der Fütterung und Unterricht rausgelassen. Deshalb sah man sie nicht mehr so, und konnte dafür mehr durch die Schule tanzen. " Ich glaube ja, ihnen wurden die rechten entzogen. Außerdem auch ihr Verhalten wurde ihnen sehr stark bemängelt. "sagte ich." Dies ist ja Interessant. Ich habe nämlich gehört, dass Prof. Snape nämlich allen seinen Schülern eins auf dem Deckel geben musste. Was ihm nicht so gefiel. Eine Anordnung von Prof. Dumbledore. "sagte Brain. So Unterhielten wir uns den ganzen Abend, was sehr Unterhaltsam ist. Danach gingen wir alle ins Bett! 


	4. ay new world of magic

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

4 Kapitel " a new world of magic"

In den Ferien haben wir uns alle schon überlegt, wie wollen die unseren Stundenplan in die Tat umsetzten. Auf diese Frage ließ sich nicht lange Warten, es war schon wieder Montag und der erste Lange Tag in der Woche! Als wir wie gewohnt in unserem neuen Haus Frühstück aßen, und kamen auch schon die ganzen Eulen? Eulen?? Nein, die mussten wir alle hineinlassen, um unsere Post zu bekommen. Es war schon Lustig jeden Morgen das gleiche Spiel zu Spielen. Um kurz vor Neun Uhr machten wir uns auf dem Weg, zu zwei Stunden Verwandlungen. Wie sich herausstellte, eine super tolle Stunde. "_Heute werdet ihr Lernen wie ihr euch in Anmagie (wird das so geschrieben?!) verwandeln könnt. Aber seit auch gewarnt, es kann auch schief gehen. Stellt euch vor, was für ein Tier ihr sein wollt, und sprecht folgende Formel * anmagie mont*! " sagte sie. _

Diesen Anblick werde ich niemals vergessen, alle haben sich in Adler oder Eulen oder auch andere Tiere verwandelt. Ich und Sophie haben uns in Phönixe verwandelt, deshalb konnte auch Professor Mc Gonagall uns schnell finden. So schnell gingen auch diese beiden Stunden rum. Danach hatten wir bis zum Mittag Kräuterkunde, was uns allen sehr gefiel, denn Professor Sprout erklärte uns die verschieden arten von Fleischferssenden Pflanzen. Was Ron sehr antat, er dachte wie es bei Malfoy aussehen würde. Dabei musste er schon fast schmunzeln!! Nach Kräuterkunde sind wir alle zum Mittagessen gegangen, es hat uns alle überrascht das wir alle als ob überhaupt nichts gewesen wäre, haben wir uns an unsere alten Haustische gesetzt. Alle sahen mich und die anderen an, als ob das was Schlimmes wäre. " Hallo ?! Was ist denn?? Irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? " fragte ich."Ja, ihr seit Phönix Schüler und müsstet eigentlich an einen andern Tische Essen. ! " sagte Dean."Ach und wenn uns einfach gefällt wo wir sitzen. 

Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes für euch oder??" sagte Harry " Nein dies nicht, aber es ist irgendwie anderes. Ihr seit alle die Elite von Hogwarts und braucht eigentlich nicht hier unten zu sitzen. Ihr könnt doch oben Essen oder nicht?" fragte Dean. Da Hermine schon den drang verspürte es im zu erklären, gab ich ihr die Chance. "Dean wir Essen nur unser Frühstück oben, aber wir dürfen nicht oben Mittag Essen, weil wir einmal am Tag unter Menschen müssen und nicht immer Lernen müssen. " sagte Hermine. "Das Wort des Tages Hermine. Außerdem hat sie Recht Dean, wir können uns es nicht immer aussuchen. Wenn wir endlich unseren Tisch bekommen, sitzen wir auch hier unten und alles ist wie vorher. " sagte Sophie. 

Damit war die Sache gegessen und alle machten sich darüber keine Sorgen, sondern nur die Lehrer. Professor Mc Gonagall kam auf uns zu gestritten und bat uns doch aufzustehen, weil wir doch den anderen den Platz versperren. " Ihr müsst wohl oder übel bei uns Lehrern oben Essen. So leid es mir auch tut, aber bis ihr eueren Haustisch habt. Dauert es noch. "sagte sie. Also standen wir wieder auf, und gingen hoch. Endlich sitzend haben wir uns, und aßen endlich. Danach ging es wieder zum Unterricht, diesmal zu Geschichte der Zauberei. 

Wir schliefen alle ein, weil unser Professor Binnes so ermündet war, dass wir nur schwach die Augen aufhalten konnten. Nach dem kam noch Zauberkunst und Wahrsagen dran. Dann hatten wir noch fünf Minuten zum Essen, was uns allen sehr stank. So ging dies die ganze Woche, wir waren am Ende der Woche zu fertig und konnten noch so viel Lernen, was die andern nicht mussten. Alle saßen wir unten am Tisch und machten unsere Hausaufgaben, beim beendigen unserer Hausaufgaben sagte ich: " Es ist doch schon fast unheimlich, die anderen mit denen wir noch alle gelacht haben oder sonstige Streiche gemacht haben. Denken wir hätten sie nicht mehr alle oder behandeln uns wie etwas besonders. " . 

"Du hast recht Mark, aber du musst sehen. Wir haben viel mehr Rechte, und dazu auch noch mehr Freiheiten. Es stinkt ihnen ein wenig, aber ich denke sie sind auch sehr Neidisch" sagte Nick. " Ach. Das haben wir alle schon gemerkt, aber ich denke nicht dass sie uns bitte nicht als Könige behandeln sollen. oder ?? sagte Sophie. "Nein, nicht. Sie sehen uns als Vorbilder, sie werden uns alles nachmachen. Aber das denke ich am wenigsten. Könnt ihr euch aber vorstellen, dass samt Slytherin kein Wort gesagt hat. Als wir hereinkamen. Entweder die sind Mund faul oder sie haben eine aufs Dach bekommen oder?? "sagte Cho." Ich denke eher das Slytherin endlich die Sprache verschlagen haben. Mich beunruhigt eher, wie mich meine Brüder angucken. Sie müssen mich jetzt besser behandeln, und überhaupt habe ich mehr rechte als alle zusammen. Außerdem tut mir Cinny nur leid, ich muss sie mal hier noch mitnehmen." sagte Ron. 

Nach diesem Satz, hätten wir Ron erwürgen können. " Ron, wir dürfen niemanden hier hoch mitnehmen, die geht leider nicht. Du kennst ja die neuen Schulregeln? oder etwa nicht ? sagte Hermine. "Ja kenne ich, aber mir tut sie nur leid. Ich kann nichts für sie tun. Auf der anderen Seite, sind meine Eltern endlich mal Stolz auf mich. " sagte Ron stolz. Darüber diskutieren wir noch sehr lange, dass wir nicht merkten wie Prof. Dumbledore da stand und faszinieren uns zu hörte. Alle erschraken fürchterlich, als sie bemerkten. " Ihr dürft schon jemand hier noch mitnehmen, aber nur einmal. Der Neid würde nur noch größer werden, weil sie immer mehr haben wollen. Ihr seit es ja gewöhnt, weil ihr davon nicht so viel nutzen könnt, weil ihr mehr Lernen müsst als die anderen. Geht aber nur mit denen hier hoch, wo ihr auch wirklich sicher seid. "sagte er."Professor . Was ist eigentlich mit Slytherin los. Hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen oder nicht? fragte ich neugierig. " Nein, nicht in dem sinne. Sie haben sich nur beschwert, dass Harry jetzt super Star ist und er alles hat. Daher wollten sie nur erreichen, dass sie auch so viel Rechte bekommen. Was wir ihnen verboten haben. Mr Malfoy war darüber besonders sauer, wie ich mitbekommen habe. " sagte Prof. Dumbledore. Das freute Hermine, Ron und Harry am meisten, sie haben es endlich geschafft ihn eins auszuwischen. Uns andern freute uns am meisten, dass Slytherin nicht mehr so ich bin wer rumlaufen durfte. "Professor sind wir eigentlich die Elite Schüler, oder empfinde ich das nur so " sagte Cedric." Jein. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass es ja stimmt. Ihr müsst aber damit auch sehr vorsichtig umgehen. Bald geht es weiter. 


	5. anything but ordinary

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

5 Kapitel " Anything but Ordinary " 

Nach dieser ganzen Diskussion, hatten wir einem kleinen Einblick bekommen, wie viel Macht und Rechte+ Einfluss hatten. Jeder konnte sich am nächsten Morgen kaum vorstellen, welche Person hier oben zu Besuchen Einladen sollte Da wären: Die Eltern, Die guten Freunde u.s.w. An Diesem Mittwoch schien alles so wie immer zu sein, außer dem wir Elite Schüler so angestarrt wurden, als ob wir das Ereignis schlecht hin wären. Dies gab doch uns allen zu denken, warum wir? warum dieser ganze Stress. Aber dazu kam noch, dass sie auch noch unseren Haustisch endlich nach langen suchen gefunden haben. Da gab es aber noch ein kleines Problemchen, was sich leider als großes herausstellte. Daher mussten wir uns folgendes anhören: " Wir haben eueren Tische in einer speziellen Kammer gefunden haben, es kann nur der Erbe es öffnen. Das wäre also du Mark! " sagte Professor McGonagall."Ist ja toll, und wo ist diese Kammer den nun?"fragte ich fast gelangweilt.

Da führten die mich doch glatt durchs halbe Schloss, und in einer Kammer, wo auch ein Phönix drauf war, muss aber nicht heißen dass dort auch dieser Tisch drin ist. Ich legte mein Amulett dort rein, und die Kammer öffnete sich. "Wo das ist ja ein wunderschöner Tisch, der ist ja ganz rot und ein Phönix ist drauf. Jeder hat ja einen Stuhl mit Lehnen. Ach wie im Märchen oder nicht ? " Professor McGonagall konnte nicht so schnell drauf antworten, aber dann bekam ich eine Antwort:" Aha. Mmm. So stand es auch in den Aufzeichnung von Gordic Gryffindor drin." sagte sie. Nach einen kleinen ruhe Pause, sagte ich: " Wie sollen wir dieses ding hoch bekommen in die große Halle?" fragte ich. Darauf bekam ich auch im nu eine Antwort, es hang nämlich ein Zettel dran, mit einem Zauberspruch. "Oh super, mein Fachgebiet. 

Na lass mal sehen: " _Phönixo mello tamo yello_". Auf einmal nach Beendigung des Satzes war ich und Tante Minvera mit samt Tisch in der Großen Halle. Unser Tisch stand zwischen dem Huffelpuff und dem Gryffindor Tisch. "Das ging ja schnell, und außerdem hat sich auch die Halle etwas vergrößert oder?? Was meinst du Tante? fragte ich. "Ja, das muss doch so sein. Sonst könnte ja gar kein Fünfter Tisch hier rein passen, außerdem seit ihr ja unsere Vorzeige Schüler" sagte sie stolz. "Das müssen die andern sehen" sagte ich. Mit meiner kraft kann ich auch Menschen herbeirufen, so ging manches viel Schneller. So auch jetzt, ich dachte an meine Klasse und im Nu waren alle da. " Schaut euch bitte das mal an " sagte ich. Es war nur ein mega großes " Wow, toll, dass ist unser Tisch" zu hören. " Der ist ja Luxus pur, außerdem wenn der Malfoy sieht kriegt der einen Anfall.

Wetten Hermine Harry ? sagte Ron total stolz. Dieser hatte jetzt mehr Rechte zu Hause+ mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. "Ich bin total platt, ich dachte unser Tisch wäre wie die anderen. Aber da habe ich mich wieder malst total getäuscht "sagte Lillian "Lillian Hallo?! Wir sind Elite Schüler, ich dachte auch unser Tisch wird normal ausfallen. Aber da müssen wir auch gewöhnen, außerdem schau doch unsere Namen stehen schon dran. Und du willst ihn weggeben. " sagte Sophie." Das ist ja super. Mal sehen neben wem ich sitze. ?" sagte Angelina. Als sie ihren Platz fand, war dieser neben Sophie au der linken und auf der rechten saß neben mir Lillian, Oliver, Nick, Harry, Hermine, Ron. Diese Sitzordnung fand ich gut. Plus dazu waren auch überall die Namen drauf gestanden. Die Kopfenden saß niemand. Bessere Sicht für uns. Nach der Begutachtung dieser Sache, war es auch schon wieder sechs. Nach 5 Stünden Suchen, kam dieses Essen für mich gerade richtig. Also blieben wir gleich mal sitzen.

"Es ist alles so geil (Sorry für Ausdruck. musste sein).Endlich haben wir einen Tisch für uns, und brauchen nicht mehr oben zu Essen. Obwohl ich mich dran gewöhnt habe" sagte Oli frei raus. "Ja du hast Recht. Außerdem sind wir auch die letzen 2 Wochen noch besser zusammen gewachsen. " sagte nick. Das stimmt allerdings. Und wir haben uns alle schon gut eingelebt. Auf ein frohes Schaffen. " rief ich. Da kamen auch schon die anderen Häuser, die bis jetzt an den Hausaufgaben saßen, staunten nicht schlecht, als sie unseren Tisch sahen. Es war für uns schon eine Umstellung, schon wieder hier unten zu sehen, unter allen Augen. Dafür hörten wir wieder das allgemeine getuschelt, was wir alle so sehr vermisst haben. Jeder musste natürlich auch an unseren Tisch kommen, die war wie ein Volksauflauf. Von den anderen war nur so hören: " Wow, haben die einen schönen Tisch. Die Lehrer kommen ja bestimmt öfters hier her, also haben wir keine Chance mehr so richtig zu quatschen oder sonstiges zu tun. "sagte Dean.

"Natürlich könnt ihr das noch, die Lehrer finden nur diesen neuen Tisch so toll. Was mir ja auch so geht, ich möchte auch so gerne in dieses Haus. Habe doch so lange drauf gearbeitet. Jetzt bekommt Ron die Chance. Der nichts leistet. "sagte Percy verbittert."Percy etwa Eifersüchtig. Hast du gedacht du bekommst die ganze Ehre ab. " sagte Ferd." Wirst du nicht mehr bevorzugt, sondern Ron. Oh wie schlimm." sagte George. Alle Lachten sie einen ab, was uns dort drüben ja nicht entging. "Was gibt es denn zu Lachen?" sagte wir. "Percy regt sich auf, dass Ron im neuen Haus ist und nicht er." sagte Lee Jordan. " Ach so ist das Percy, jetzt wird mir auch einiges Klar. Bist neidisch. Brauchst du nicht, nur weil ich jetzt Elite Schüler bin und du nicht. Wir sind immer noch Brüder, dies bleibt auch so. " sagte Ron. 

In diesem Augenblick sagte Professor Dumbledore der neben Prof. McGonagall stand: " Sehr weiße Worte Ron. Du hast erkannt das Ruhm und reich sein ist nicht alles. Sondern das es auf die Innern werte ankommt, und was man draus macht. Ich hätte aber niemals gedacht Percy dass du so Neidisch bist auf deinen kleinen Bruder. Muss dir wohl dein Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen abnehmen. So ein Abzeichen, darf nur einer Tragen der auch Mut hat zu sagen, dass der noch zu jeden Steht auch wenn dieser mehr hat als er und das es ihm egal ist. Hauptsache dass er Freunde hat. Bitte gib mir das Abzeichen. Ich gebe es dir erst wieder zurück, bist du wieder bei Vernunft bist. So lange bist du Ron Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. "sagte Prof Dumbledore und ging reichte Ron das Phönix Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Dies geschah auch im selben Augenblick für Harry, als dieser auch eins bekam. " Nun haben wir auch diese Frage geklärt. Mein Glückwunsch euch beiden, hoffe euch macht die Aufgaben noch sehr lange Spaß. So auch Sophie und mir als Schulsprecher. !! Bald geht es weiter. "


	6. trouble comes and go away

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

6 Kapitel: "Trouble comes and go away" 

Seit Percy diesen Satz gesagt hatte, war nicht mehr so wie einmal war. Dieser hatte ja gesagt, dass dieser mehr gemacht hätte und bessere Noten geschrieben hätte als ein kleiner Bruder. Dieser aber ins neue Haus kommt. Percy fand dies alles so doof, er hatte alles daran gesetzt dort hinzukommen. Als es raus kam, dass Dumbledore dieses Haus gefunden hatte. Für Ron allerdings war es ein ziemlicher Schock, den er sofort seinen Eltern schrieb. Damit bekam Percy richtig ärger, was Ron ja auch sehr wehtat. Aber dies war ja die einzige Möglichkeit Percy wieder zu Vernunft zu kriegen. Anfang der Pfingstferien, haben wir uns alle Zusammengesetzt und bisschen Diskutiert." Ron ist schon zwei Wochen funkstille zwischen dir und Percy, dieser Mensch kann auch nicht mal sich Entschuldigen.

Wie kann man nur so sein " sagte Cho "Ja, dass ist eben Percy. Er möchte immer besser sein als alle andere in der Familie. Er hat schon eine Bewerbung zum Zaubereiministerium geschickt, die haben sofort zugesagt. Er wird also nach der Schule dort anfangen." sagte Ron." Aber dabei verstehe ich nicht, warum er dir es nicht gönnen würde. Ich würde es ja auch Sophie gönnen. " sagte ich."Danke!! Gut es zu hören." sagte Sophie. In diesem Augenblick kam auch Professor Dumbledore herein, und hat sich in die Diskussion mit einmischte. " Ron, es ist ganz klar das dein Bruder auf dich Eifersüchtig ist, weil er nicht ausgewählt ist." sagte er und fuhr fort " Warum nicht" sagte er . " Ich glaube, weil ich meinen zwei besten Freunden nie im Stich lassen würde. Daher hat er nicht so viele, nur seine Freundin.  


Die ja genau so ist wie er. " sagte Ron."Diese Gründe würden auch zutreffen, aber dies ist nicht der Grund warum?. Er hat ja so viel für seinen Erfolg getan, und du kommst noch in dieses Haus, weil du nicht so bist wie er. Du bist normal auf dem Boden geblieben. So was sprüht der Stab, und hat dich ausgewählt, weil du mit allem besser fertig wirst. Du hast Freunde, die dich wieder Zurück holen und er hat keine. Ich habe ja sein Amt auf dich Übertragen, damit du mal siehst was alles dein Bruder machen muss. Wie ich sehe, hast du dich gut in dieses Amt eingearbeitet. So muss dies auch sein, du hast mehr Talente als du glaubst. Mach dir keine so großen Sorgen, dein Bruder kommt noch zur Vernunft." sagte er.

" Aber wenn nicht, wenn er noch schlimmer wird." sagte Ron." Dann gibt es leider nur für eine Chance für ihn, dann müssen Sophie und ich ihn abstürzen lassen, dies wird für eine Schlimme Erfahrung. Aber dies wird alles im Traum passiere, somit ist es für ihn alles nachzuvollziehen. Zu diesem Zauber brauchen ich und Sophie noch unsere Schwestern. Wir brauchen die berühmte kraft von 5 Halliwells. Sonst geht dies nicht. Aber wir müssen nicht das schlimmste hoffen. In den nächsten Tagen, haben wir dann unseren letzten und einzigen Stundenplan bekommen. Dieser war sehr toll, weil dieser für Ron gemacht wurde. Da wir keine Stunde mit Gryffindor hatten. Damit Ron nicht Percy zu begegnen brauch. Es wurde auch herausgefunden, dass der Tisch vor allen Stand. Quer. vor den anderen Stand. Man hatte dies noch in den letzten Plänen so festgehalten. 

Was wir alle sehr gut fanden, wie hatten auch viel Spaß! Endlich waren auch alle unsere Sachen dort wo sie hingehörten, wir hatten in den ganzen Planungen endlich unsere Zimmer so wie wir sie haben wollten. Dies hatte ein Vorteil, keiner dachte an diesen dummen zwischen fall. Jetzt hatten wir auch noch unser Schwimmbadzeug da, damit wir auch mal schwimmen konnten." Super aber wo geht es lang? " fragte Oli." Ja, ich habe einen Geheim Eingang für mich in meinem Zimmer, ihr habt ihn hier. Da wo ein Bild hang, war auch gleichzeitig der Eingang zum Schwimmbad. Die anderen gingen dort hoch, ich ging von meinem Zimmer aus hoch. Als wir ankamen, war dieser Raum so groß und sehr schön gemacht.

Alles aus weißem Marmor und überall waren auch sehr große Fenster. Um diesen Turm war ein wunderschöner Balkon herum gebaut, mit Liegen wo unsere Namen drauf standen. Dies machte die Suche leichter. Das Wasser war herrlich, wir sind rein gesprungen wie die Wilden. Es war so schön, dabei hatten wir auch eine super schöne Wasserschlacht gemacht. Die klar aufgeteilt wurde, die anderen konnten sich bekriegen. Während Sophie und ich Richter waren, damit es nicht unfair wurde. Dann waren ich und Sophie drin, ich war erbarmungslos. Sie auch. Es war für die andern ein spannender Kampf. Auf einmal mischten auch unsere Schwestern mit, was uns beiden nicht verwunderte. „ Wollt ihr auch mitmachen?" fragte Sophie. „Natürlich und wir bleiben gleich zwei Wochen Urlaub hier" sagte Prue. „Das kann ja heiter werden und wo habt ihr gedacht wo ihr übernachten könnt?" fragte ich. „Ja, Prue und Phoebe schlafen bei dir und Page und Piper bei Sophie" sagte Phoebe. „ Das ist mal schön, es auch mal zu erfahren" sagte ich". Und somit war die ruhe weg, und die Action angesagt! 


	7. The Cradle of Life

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

7.Kapitel " The Cradle of Life"

Nach einer der besten Wasserball schlachten, die ich je hatte. Haben mein Team und ich gewonnen. Meine Schwester musste einsehen, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Dafür musste ich auch auf eine neue Runde einlassen, aber dazu kam es leider nie, weil Nick mich rief " Mark dein Amulett leuchtet auf, wir wissen alle nicht was es zu bedeuten hat. Komm schnell" sagte er. So machte ich mich auf dem aus dem Wasser und kam mit Bademantel, zu meiner liege. Ich nahm es in die Hand und wurde zur Wand hingezogen, wo ich stehen blieb und mich wundere was da wohl sein mag. Nach einer genaueren Untersuchung kam raus, dass es noch eine geheime Kammer war. 

" Pure, Piper, Phoebe, Page Sophie schaut euch das mal an" sagte ich. Sie schauten nicht schlecht, als ich ihnen das Amuletten Steckplatz zeigte. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?? " sagte Page "Na ganz einfach, Mark muss die Kammer öffnen und es rausholen" sagte Phoebe. Damit war es beschlossen, so drängte mich meine eigene Schwester dazu dies zu tun. Ich legte es dort rein, und wurde in nächster Sekunde wieder mit einer goldenen Kugel wieder raus gezogen. "Was ist das?" sagten alle wie im Chor. Ich schaute es mir aber vorher erstmal genauer an, bevor ich Antwort geben konnte. "Ich glaube das ist die Wiege des Lebens Kugel, mit ihr hängt einen Riesen Aufgabe dran. 

Die besagt, wenn man die Pandoras Box findet, kann man entweder das gute bewirken, oder wenn man die Box öffnet das grauen freien lauf lassen und die Menschheit vernichten. So habe ich es in der Griechen Mythologie gelesen. Zeus hat eine Frau erschaffen namens Pandora, sie war die freundlichste und lieblichte Person der Welt. Er gab ihr auch eine Box, vor der er sie aber warnte sie zu öffnen, weil dort etwas drin sei, was die gesamte Menschheit auslöschen konnte" sagte ich. Dazu hast du Zeit so was zu lesen?? sagte Sophie. Ich fuhr fort, ohne sie gehört zu haben.

"Wenn man die Kugel durch einen Klang Aktiviert, zeigt wo sich die Box jetzt befindet. Damit man sie zerstört, bevor sie das Böse in die Hände bekommt. " sagte ich. "Bravo Mark, besser hätte ich es nicht sagen können, du hast wirklich alles gesagt was man sagten musste "sagte Dumbledore mit Professor Beckham (unser Hauslehrer von Dumbledore ernannt) im Schlepptau."Ich weiß aber nicht Professor, was es mit uns zu tun hat? "sagte ich."Ja, das will ich euch erklären, Zeus hatte auch Krieger, um die Box zu bewachen und jenes Unheil was über Menschheit kam zu vernichten. Dazu hatten sie magische Kristalle die ihnen zusätzlich magische Kräfte verliert .Ihr Kräfte konnten sie alle Gegner besiegen, aber ich weiß leider nicht mehr. Was die für Kristalle waren. Entweder waren es Tierkristalle oder Planten Kristalle. Es hieß auch nach der Sage, dass es 6 Krieger gewesen sind" sagte Dumbledore. "Aber mit welcher Melodie sollte ich es öffnen können, und überhaupt soweit ich Weiß mussten die Krieger es mit ihrem Leben bezahlen. 

Dass sie für Menschheit gestorben sind, um die Welt zu schützen" sagte ich. " Die Melodie müsst ihr finden, damit sie Aktiviert werden kann" sagte Professor Beckham und schaute mich an. "Ich soll die Melodie haben? Warum ich ? Nur weil ich der Erbe von Gordic Gryffindor Phönix bin, und auch die Sprache beherrsche" sagte ich wütend. " Du hast die Aufgabe es zu öffnen, du müsstet nur die ihr vor lesen" sagte Professor Beckham. Er gab mir einen Zettel, wo für andere etwas Unverständliches drauf stand. Für mich hingegen nichts besonders. Sondern nur ein sehr langer Text. "Ich versuche es, aber wenn es schief läuft und sie nicht anfängt zu leuchten. Was haben wir dann davon?? "fragte ich."Mark versuche es doch mal. Tut es doch für uns alle" sagte Cho. "Wir alle sind doch in diesem Haus, um ein Vorbild zu sein, dass die anderen Schüler mehr lernen, und eine bessere Zukunft haben.

Wir haben die Aufgabe die Menschheit zu beschützten, wir können es ja Harry gleich tun. Er hat zweimal gegen Voldemort gewonnen und immer überlebt. Nicht weil er aufgeben hat, sondern für das Gute gekämpft hat" sagte Cho. Harry wurde rot wie eine Tormate und sagte "Ich hätte es ohne meine Freunde nie geschafft, sie haben mir geholfen alle diese Rätsel zu bewältigen. Hermine und Ron haben genau so viel getan. "sagte Harry."Dafür wollte ich mich schon lange bei euch bedanken, dass ihr meine Freunde seid" sagte Harry und drückte Hermine und Ron Freundschaftlich. "Harry das ist ganz selbst verständlich, dass wir dir helfen. Wir danken dir auch, dass wir dich getroffen haben" sagte Hermine für Ron gleich mit. "Siehst du Mark, was Freundschaft alles bringen kann" sagte Piper. "Okay ihr habt mich umgestimmt, aber seit nicht böse auf mich, wenn es nachher heißt: Warum hast du nur u.s.w " sagte ich. "Ja, wir versprechen dir alle dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. 

Ich lass folgenden Sätze vor oder besser gesagt ich sang sie nach der aussage meiner Freunde:

__

Kugel der Wiege des Lebens. Wir schwören dir feierlich, dass wir die Welt vor allem Bösen beschützen und alles in unsere Macht stehende tun, um die Box zu schützen. 

__

Somit suchen uns die 6 Krieger aus, die für dich die Welt schützen soll. Damit das Unheil nicht seinen Lauf nehmen kann, und wir noch die Welt verändern können. 

__

Gebe uns die Kraft, dieses Ziel zu erreichen und mache uns Stark für den Krieg gegen den Bösen. 

__

Wir sagen ja zum Kampf, wir sind bereit. Wenn wir unserer Leben lassen müssen, bitte schütze uns und diese Welt. 

__

Wir werden immer für das Gute in der Welt eintreten und die Schwachen schützen.

__

Verleihe uns jetzt die Kraft unser Schicksal in die Hand zu nehmen, um die Menschen die wir lieb haben zu schützen. Somit öffne dein Geheimnis und sagte uns was uns in der Zukunft erwarten hat. Zeige uns unser Schicksal, dass wir es ändern können. 

Nach ende meiner Rede oder besser Gesang, fing die Kugel an zu leuchten und jener konnte es sehen und auch fühlen.


	8. Das Geheimnis der Zukunft

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

8.Kapitel " Das Geheimnis der Zukunft"

Folglich fing die Kugel an zu leuchten, und wir alle waren bebreit was uns die Kugel Zeigte. Zuvor sagte Professor Dumbledore " Ihr werdet euere Zukunft sehen. Ich muss euch warnen, dass ihr sie auch noch beeinflussen könnt. Jeder von euch, kann sein Schicksal selber in die Hand nehmen oder es einfach so laufen lassen wie er es gesehen hat." sagte er und fuhr fort " Jeder von euch, der Ausgewählt wird, bekommt einen Kristall. Also Mark du fängst an: 

Meine Zukunft: Als ich sie in die Hand bekam, sah ich wie sich eine Welt aufmachte, und mir zeigte was ich zu erwarten hätte. Es sah für mich vor, dass ich einer der Krieger werden müsste. Als Anführer würde ich mehr und mehr pflichten auferlegt bekommen. Die mich aber an meiner rolle selber zweifeln lässt, weil ich kein Ausweg finde, mein Schicksal zu ändern. Doch an jenen Tag, an dem ich und die anderen gegen Voldemort kämpfen würden. Hätte es einen Sinn gewonnen, und ich es aber durch den Schlimmen Kampf alle meine Freunde verliere und meine Familie. Ich mich als letzter dafür opfere sie alle zu retten, und mich dabei selber umbringe. Damit wäre die Welt gerettet und alle wären wieder am Leben. Sogar meine Mutter würde ich, dadurch zum Leben erwecken, und sie für mich leben lassen. Dann war es auch schon wieder zu Ende. Als ich dar stand, sahen mich alle an und wollten wissen, was ich gesehen habe. "Ich habe das grauen gesehen und wie unsere Mum zum Leben erweckt wird. Sie wird dann an meiner Stelle leben und wieder bei euch leben Pure, Phoebe, Piper Page. Ich hingegen würde es mit meinem Leben bezahlen und sterben" sagte ich. 

Nach mir kam Sophie an die reihe: Sie nahm die Kugel in die Hand und sah: Das sie durch den Kampf ihre Freunde und Familie verlieren würden. Sie würde auch niemals erfahren dass sie jemand verliebt hat, und um sie trauern würde. Das sie Harrys Eltern durch ihres wieder zum Leben wieder erweckt, und damit Harrys Wunsch, nach einer richtigen Familie nachkommt. Anbei auch, dass sie auch eine Kriegerin wird. So mit bekam sie auch einen Kristall in die Hand. Alle starrten sie an, als sie wieder aus der Welt herauskam. "Harry du bekommst endlich eine richtige Familie, und ich werde dir diesen erfüllen. Durch meinen Tot, verleihe ich deinen Eltern wieder leben. Sie werden wieder mit dir Leben. Somit werde ich mit meinen leben bezahlen." sagte sie.

Sophie gab die Kugel an Lillian weiter: Sie nahm die Kugel in ihre Hand und sah: Das sie es noch sehr weit bringen würden, und eine eigne Familie hätte. Wäre sie nicht bei der Schlacht gegen Voldemort gestorben und ihr Leben lassen musste. Sie wurde auch nie wissen, dass sie jemand aufrichtig lieb. Aber ihr es wenn sie stirbt erst sagen würde. Damit es zu verändern, bekam sie auch eine Kugel und wurde zu Kriegerin. Sie sagte, als wieder aus der Welt raus kam: Ich habe gesehen: Wie jemand zu mir sagt, als ich schon auf dem Boden lag, dass dieser mich lieb. Außerdem würde ich mit diesem Menschen eine Familie gehabt" sagte sie. Sie hatte auch einen Kristall

Lillian gab sie Angelina weiter: Sie nahm die Kugel, und die Welt machte sich auf: Sie sah, dass sie eine Riesen Quddisch Karriere machen würde, und sie ihre eigne Mannschaft hätte. Dies aber aufgeben würde, um den Sport unterricht an der Schule zu machen. Sie würde noch weiter Talente für die Schülermannschatten suchen und damit noch viel Spaß haben. Die Realität sah so aus: das sie beim Kampf umkam, um die Welt zu retten. Sie würde die Welt mit ihrer Liebe und allem was sie hat verteidigen. Nach dem sie wieder aus dem Sog raus kam sagte sie" Ich werde meine eigne Mannschaft haben, und sie trainieren. Zuvor werde ich mit meiner Mannschaft Quddisch Weltmeister, und hier an der Schule auch Trainieren würde. Somit wäre ich an dieser Schule, um den Sport Unterricht zu machen. Dabei hätte ich super Erfolg, meine Karriere würde ich an den Nagel hängen, weil ich alles gewonnen habe. Um mein Talent anderen auch bei zu bringen. Sie bekam ein Kristall "Ich würde auch sterben, aber dabei erfahre ich das mich jemand lieb!" sagte ich und gab sie die Kugel an Nick weiter. 

Nick nahm die Kugel in die Hand, und sah dies in seiner Weltkugel: Er würde mit der Quddisch Schulmannschaft erfolge feiern, und zufolge auch für die Nationalmannschaft spielen würde, und er viele Erfolge haben würde. Daher würde er aber trotzdem studieren, und sich irgendwann mit seiner Schulliebe entschließen zu Heiraten und Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste zu Unterrichten. Es sah aber auch so aus, dass er beim Kampf gegen Voldemort zu tote kam, er aber wüsste wer ihn liebe würde. Diese Person sehr trauen würden, aber sein Erbe Fortsätzen würde. Er stiege aus der Weltkugel aus und sagte: " Ich werde Studieren und Lehrer gegen die Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste werden." Er bekam auch einen Kristall und hielt ihn bei seiner red ein seiner Hand

Er wusste aber nicht wem er die Kugel geben sollte, da geschah was ganz komisch die Kugel folg nicht Oli in die Hände sondern Cho. Sie war im gleichen wie Harry, Hermine und Ron.

Alle erschraken und dachten das könnte eine Verwechslung sein, aber die war es nicht. Bei Cho öffnete sich auch die Weltkugel und sah dies: Sie würde mit Harry zusammen kommen, und er und sie würden ihre gemeinsam Zukunft gestallten. Sie würde Zauberministerin werden, Harry würde Lehrer für Verwandlungen werden. Sie erfuhr dies aber erst, als sie starb. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort war zu hart für sie. Sie besiegten ihn, aber mussten es mit ihrem Leben bezahlen. Sie wundere sich, warum sie es sehen konnte wer sie liebte und die anderen nicht. Die war die Hoffnung und der Friedens Krieger. Sie kam auch einen Kristall. Als sie wieder aus der Weltkugel ausstieg sagte sie " Ich werde Zauberministerin und werde Harry heiraten. Er wird Lehrer für Verwandlungen an dieser Schule. Zuvor sagt er mir, als ich beim Sterben bin. Das er mich liebt. " Sie war gerührt und wollte noch jemand die Kugel weiter geben, als sie Flog wieder mir in die Hände. " So damit hätten wir ja unsere Sechs Krieger. Ich hoffe wir wissen bald wer welcher Art von Kristall bekommt." sagte Dumbledore. Aber im selben Augenblick flog es Harry in die Hände und er wurde wie von nichts die eine rote Weltkugel gezogen.

"Wo bin ich hier?"sagte er. "Bei deinem Schicksal. Du wirst der Wächter der Wiege des Lebens. So eins ich Pandora sie gab, und sie starb" sagt eine gestallt. Harry konnte sie nicht einordnen und fragte " Wer bist du?" " Harry ich bin Zeus. Ich habe ich ausgewählt, um die Kugel zu beschützen, hier kommst du den Kristall der Wiege des Lebens und für die Box. Schütze sie. Du hast jetzt 6 Krieger um dich, die sie schützen werden mit ihrem Leben "sagte Zeus." Zeus warum hast du mich gewählt und nicht niemand anderem?"fragte Harry. "Du mich beeindruckt, du hast gegen Voldemort die Stirn geboten, aber weil er aus unverfänglichen Gründen wieder zum Leben erwacht ist. Und eine Menschliche gestalt angenommen hat, habe ich dich als Wächter auserkoren. Du wirst ihn auch am Ende töten, Mark als Anführer wird die Menschheit davor bewahren, aber du wirst ihn besiegen. Deine Eltern wirst du auch wieder bekommen, weil ich sehe dass du viel gelernt hast. 

Deine Verwandten kommen ihre Strafe von dir noch zu spüren, weil du aber so ein gutes Herz hast. Wirst du sie erst ihr Leid zufügen, und dann als Menschen verändern. Sie werden merken, dass sie mehr leiden werden. Glaub mir, deine Verwandten sind nicht die für die du sie hältst. Deine echten Verwandten, sind durch die ausgetauscht worden, und du wirst wieder mit deiner Familie zusammen Leben. Auf bald Harry" sagte Zeus. " Auf bald Zeus, danke für alles" sagte er. Er wurde wieder aus der Kugel entlassen, und alle sahen ihn an. Er sagte: " Ich habe mit Zeus gesprochen und er sagte mir das ich mit meiner Familie wieder zusammen leben werde. Das ich aber die Verwandten, wo ich lebte. Spione des Urbösen. Außerdem hat er mich zum Wächter von der Pandoras box gemacht. Hinzu habe ich einen Kristall bekommen, um ihn zu besiegen. Mark du wirst die Menschheit beschützen, ich werde Voldemort töten!" Mit diesen Worten brach Harry auch zusammen. Er und Wächter ?


	9. Die macht der Kristalle

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

9 Kapitel " Die macht der Kristalle"

(Max) Harry war immer noch bewusstlos, niemand konnte sich vorstellen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte mit Zeus gesprochen und das er Voldemort töten wird, und ich die Menschheit schütze davor. Wie kann das sein?? Warum wurde Harry wieder mit Rein gezogen, warum ist sein Schicksal immer in allen drin. Harry erwachte und sagte " Ich habe werde bald mit meinen Eltern wieder sehen, dass ist doch ein Grund zu feiern. Aber warum müssen dafür immer Opfer geben, können nicht alle weiter leben so wie immer. Am liebsten wäre es mir so , aber das was Zeus gesagt hat, dass er meine Verantwortung lobt und er mich bewundert wie ich mit dingen fertigen werde.

Aber wie rechtfertig dies es mit meiner Vergangenheit? Kann mir das jemand erklären?? "fragte er." Harry ich glaube das Zeus damit meint, dass er dich als Wächter ausgesucht hat. So was ich von Mark und Sophie gehört haben. Hast du dich schon zweimal schon gegen Voldemort verteidigt hast, und es immer wieder tun würdest. So mit hast du auch ein Teil in dir, wo sich mehr zum Guten hingezogen fühlt, und für seine Freunde alles tut. Glaub mir. Ich habe auch teils gut und teils böse in mir. Es ist nicht immer leicht, aber durch meine Geschwister konnte ich es immer besiegen, auch durch den drang das ich was gutes bewirken kann, wenn ich es nur will. 

So kann ich Zeus Entscheidung verstehen, wenn du Voldemort besiegst bekommst du deine Eltern zurück und eine richtige Familie" sagte Phoebe. Harry war gerührt, aber wir soll er das die anstellen? "Schön, aber was wie soll ich das machen mit diesem Kristall......." sagte er. In diesem Moment begangen sie die Kristalle zu verwandeln, in Planten. Sie sahen zu klein aus, in den kristallen. Wir stellten aber bald fest, was wer welche Kristalle hatte. " Ich bin jetzt mal gespannt, wer welchen Kristall hat" sagte Lillian. Es wurde Harry einen Brief in die Hände wie von Geister Hand, es musste er feststellen das es Zeus war der ihm das gab. Er begann laut vorzulesen: 

"Mark du hast den Planteten Saturn bekommen. Mit seiner macht kannst du die Welt vernichten oder schützen, je nach dem. Ich habe auch festgestellt, dass du für deine Freunde alles tutn würdest. Du bekommst diesen Stab, als Schutz für die Welt. Die Sichel auch für die vernichten gebrauchst du ihn."

"Sophie du hast den Planteten Neptun bekommen. Mit seiner macht des Wassers, kannst du vieles erreichen. Du bekommst auch noch diesen Spiegel, damit kannst du sehen ob ein Wesen Mensch oder Dämon ist."

"Nick du hast den Planten Mars bekommen. Mit seiner macht des Feuers kannst du jeden besiegen, der die Welt bedrohen möchte, kannst du ihn vernichten."

"Cho du hast den Planten Venus bekommen. Durch deine Liebe schützt du alle die Menschen dir am Wichtigsten sind, hiermit bist du die Göttin Venus"

"Lillian du hast den Planten Uranus bekommen. Mit der macht dieses Planten beschützt du alle, die dir Wichtig sind. Dazu bekommst du noch dieses Schwert, damit du jeden vernichten kannst der Böse ist."

"Angelina du hast den Planten Jupiter bekommen. Mit der macht des Mutes wirst du alle besiegen. Der Blitz und Donner sind deine verbündete, und werden dir im Kampf beistehen."

Als Harry gerade aufhören möchte zu Lesen, stand dort noch viel mehr. Er begann weiter vorzulesen. " Harry du als Wächter der Pandoras Box, bekommst du den Planten eines Wächters. Pluto. Mit diesem Schlüssel besitzt du die macht die Zeit zu stoppen und in die Ergebnisse einzugreifen. Sei aber gewarnt, dass es sehr hart bestraft wird, wer mit der Zeit spielt. Grüsse Zeus. " Hier mit Endete der Brief und löste sich in Staub auf, so wie er gekommen war. Da kam auch der nächste, so mit hatte Harry noch mehr zu lesen. 

" Um die Gestände zu bekommen, musst du Harry folgende Sätze mit der Kugel der Wiege des Lebens sagen." Harry nahm die Kugel und las weiter " Ingunies Mate Pandora Iwante woke some e" sprach er und sie verwandelten sich und bekamen die Gegenstände. Jeder hatte Gewänder an, sie sah so aus wie die Schulrobe. Harry in Weiß, Sophie in Blau, ich in Silber, Angelina in Grün, Nick in rot, Cho in Orange, Lillian in Braunorange. Harry las weiter" Mit diesem Spruch den ihr jetzt in die Hände bekommt in der Form eines Briefs, verwandelt ihr euch.

Ich hatte diesen Spruch: Saturn erwache/Sophie Neptun mein Wächter der Meere erwache/ Nick Mars erwache/ Cho Venus macht der Liebe erwache/ Lillian Uranus erwache/ Angelina Jupiter macht des Mutes erwache und zu guter Letzt Harry als Wächter " Pluto Wächter der Zeit erwache/. Somit hatten wir alle unsere Sprüche und Kristalle in den Händen. Wir mussten noch nicht, dass die Bedrohung sehr nahe war. Zu nah um genauer zu sein, und dass bald die gesamte Menschheit in Gefahr war. 


	10. The War begins

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

Vorwagung hier geht es sehr blutig zu, und sehr viel Gewalt ist im Spiel. Also wer nicht weiter lesen möchte, sollte hier umkehren und was anderes weiter lesen. Wer Buffy regelmäßig guckt, der kommt diesem Geschehen schon sehr nahe. Viel Spaß Max

10 Kapitel " The War begins" 

Die letzten Monate verliefen eigentlich normal ab, aber nach Weihnachten und Silvester begann der Horror gestallt anzunehmen. Voldemort hatte all seine Todesser um sich versammelt und wollte Hogwarts stürmen, zuvor mussten viele Menschen sterben. So was hatte man nicht gesehen, es langen über alle Leichen. Manche von ihnen wurden regelrecht aufgeschlitzt und brutal zugerichtet, bis es Zeit war zum Kampf. Wir verabschiedeten uns von allen, zuvor sagten wir Harry er soll da bleiben wo er ist. Nämlich hier, wenn es schlimmer wird kann er eingreifen. 

Es war ja auch klar, dass ganz Slytherin im Helfen würde, so hatten wir es auch gedacht, dass wir noch gegen unsere eigenen Schüler kämpfen würden. "Seit ihr bereit für die Schlacht gegen Voldemort?" sagte ich " Ja, wir machen ihn fertig." sagten alle im Chor. Jeder von uns hatte seine Macht gefunden. Alle konnten ihre Planten als Waffe einsetzen und jener die noch Waffen hatten. Hatten genug zeit zum Testen. Ich konnte noch Meteoriten Schlag einsetzen, damit würden sie alle in die Knie gehen. "Verwandeln wir uns" sagte ich. Im Chor riefen wir unsere Platen, jeder verwandelte sich und bekam seine Waffe dazu. "Macht euch keine Sorgen, bald hast du Harry deine Eltern zurück.

Ron Hermine passt auf ihm auf, nur wenn unsere Planten erschlossen sind, soll Harry kommen und Voldemort den gar aus machen." sagte ich. Hiermit gingen wir vor das Schloss, und da sahen wir auch schon die halbe Armee. "Lets go. Machen wir Hackfleisch" sagte ich. " Ich übernehme die Syltherins Monstern und mache sie mit meiner Sichel platt. Hier anderen kümmert euch um die Todesser."sagte ich. Damit war es auch um uns bestellt, ich ging auf die Syltherins zu und sagte " Na auch im Banne Voldis??" sagte ich. " Halliwell stirb" sagten sie alle. Ich breite die Arme aus, und sagte " Saturn fliegt " und schleuderte sie in die Menge und manchen von ihnen verschwanden. 

Manche auch nicht, sie wurden immer mehr, und ich fand dann auch schon den Übeltäter Malfoy war der Übeltäter. "Sichel des Todes töte ihn" Mit einem Schlag, schlug ich seinen Kopf ab und er fiel ab. Damit lösten sich auch alle anderen auf. Was Voldemort nichts kümmerte, ich rannte zu den anderen, die dabei waren alle anderen Death Eaters zu töten. Mit Erfolg. Cho sagte " Venus macht der Liebe mach ihnen ein Ende" und der Planet folg und machte einen Platt. Nick sagte zu seinem: " Mars mein Beschützer macht des Feuer Flieg" und so machte er den Death Eater alle. Angelina hingegen grillte ihren Death Eater mit dem Worten" Jupiter Planet des Mutes zerstörte ihn" und dieser zersprang in Einzelteile. Lillian hatte mehr spaß, sie machte gleich zwei Platt: " Neptun fliegt und macht sie alle" und der Wasserplanten flog und den andern machte sie mit ihrem Spiegel kalt mit dem Worten " Spiegel der Hoffung mach ihn kalt" und dieser Death Eater gehörte der Vergangenheit an. 

Am Ende war nur noch Lucius Malfoy noch Übrig der sagte " Meister ich gehe und mache sie kalt". Damit hatte dieser aber auch nicht gerechnet. "verbündetet eure Kräfte, fasst euch an die Hände und sagt "ruft eueren Planten und verbindet diesen mit meinem. So sah das aus: Nick rief: Macht des Mars erwache/Sophie rief: Macht des Neptuns erwache / Lillian rief" Macht des Uranus erwache/ Angelina rief" Macht des Jupiters erwache/ Cho rief " Macht der Venus erwache und ich noch rief" Macht des Saturns erwache und verbindet eure Kräfte. 

Somit schleuderten wir eine Riesen mega Gewaltkugel auf Lucius Malfoy der sich in Luft auflöste. Somit war Voldemort ganz alleine und mussten gegen uns Kämpfen. Hier wollten alle Kämpfen, aber da sagte ich " Ich opfere mich, und beschützte das Schloss, kämpft ihr gegen Voldemort " Nick machte den Anfang er kämpfte recht gut, gegen ihn und wich auch allen Saubersprüchen aus. Aber das nütze alles nichts, er starb durch den Todesfluch " Avada Kadavera" sagte Voldemort "Hier kommst du in Hölle" und lachte. Nick fiel tot um, und ein Kristall erlosch. Dann versuchte es Angelina, und kämpfte bis zum Umfallen, und macht auch alles richtig, bis er sie auch kalt machte. Somit folg sie auch tot um, durch den Todesfluch. 

Cho machte dann den nächsten Versuch und verletze Voldemort durch ihr Schwert, aber dem half ihr aber auch nichts. Sie starb auch durch den Todesfluch. Lillian und Sophie waren geschockt, und Lillian sagte" Wenn ich verliere, musst du ihn aufhalten! " sagte sie. Sie umarmte noch Sophie und Kämpfte gegen Voldemort sehr gut, aber starb auch sie durch den Todesfluch. Sophie war geschockt, sie konnte es nicht mehr fassen. Ihr liefen die tränen runter und sie war fertig. Aber trotzdem war sie allen Schuldig, und stellte sich gegen Voldemort. Sie sagte " Jetzt kann ich mich ja für den Tot meiner Freunde und Eltern Rächen. Also Voldemort stell dich zum Kampf" sagte ich. Sie sagte " Neptun fliegt und zerstöre ihn. 

#Es half, er wurde geschwächt. Mit dem Spiegel sagte sie: " Spiegel der Hoffung zerstöre ihn „. Es half trotzdem nichts. Voldemort saugte jene macht aus seinen Death Eaters und blockte es ab. So mit schleudert er dies zurück und Sophie starb, Voldemort hatte freie bahnen. Am Schloss angekommen, stand ich schon total geschockt, dass all meine Freunde tot waren. "Voldemort stell dich dem Kampf gegen mich" sagte ich. Mit mir hatte er kein Leichtes Spiel " Saturn flieg und zerstöre ihn", half und er wurde schwächer. "So dein letzte Minute hat geschlagen, dein tot ist nahe." Ich rief in Gedanken nach meinen Freunden, sagte ihnen dass mich durch mein Leben alle beschützen würden. 

"Sichel des Lebens beschütz das Schloss und zerstöre ihn" rief ich. Und es wurde ein gewaltiger Schutzwall um das Schloss aufgestellt, und ich stellte fest das Voldemort auch noch die Abblockte. Ich starb an den folgen des Spruches, so war es an der Zeit für Harry Voldemort zu besiegen. Dieser spürte es, und sagte in der Großen Halle wo alle versammelt waren. Er verwandelte sich oben im Turm, und tauchte in der Großen Halle als Geist auf. Alle Lehrer starrten ihn an und er sagte " Voldemort hat alle 6 besiegt und Mark hat einen Schutzwall aufgestellt. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass ich ihm den gar ausmache. Nicht traurig sein Heime Ron , ich komme wieder und bringe die anderen mit" So mit verschwand er und macht sie draußen wo ich lag, und landete vor mir. "Mark was ist passiert?" fragte er mich " Voldemort ist stärker als wir gedacht haben, die anderen liegen dort vorne rum. Bitte beschütze die anderen und mache ihm ein Ende" mit dem Worten starb ich. Harry war geschockt und stand auf. 

"Voldemort uns Kampf, jetzt hast du nichts mehr zum Lachen." Somit war Voldemort Gesicht auf Harry gerichtet und sagte " Harry Potter wird mich nicht mehr aufhalten. Also Harry verabschiede dich von deinem Leben und sag Lebe wohl" sagte er. Harry rief nach der Kugel der Wiege des Lebens "Exumente Pandora Boxe vante " es erschien die Pandoras Box. Voldemort machte großen Augen und sagte" Nein, Harry das setzt du nicht ein. "sagte er."Oh doch " sagte er " Exumente vante Voldemort" und somit öffnete sich die Box und zerstörte Voldemort. Der schrie nur " Nein, das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. " und verschwand ganz ohne sein Wort. Harry verschließ die Box und lies sie wieder verschwinden. Er rief" Pandoras Boxe exe vante porto sonto " sie verschwand. Harry machte sich auf, und lies alle Toten Körper hinter sich her schweben in das Schloss eintauchen. Der Schutzwall war nicht mehr da. Als er die Große Halle Reingelaufen kam, heulten alle bei dem Anblick der Toten Körper! Somit starb auch Harry, an den Folgen wie Pandora starb, aber er war nur aus atmen und lebte. Er hatte die macht der Wiege des Lebens benutzt, und konnte nur noch sagen" Hier sind wir alle " er brach zusammen. Ron und Hermine kamen zu ihm gelaufen. " Harry kannst du uns hören`?" sagte Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig. "Mir geht es gut, nur die anderen sind alle tot. " sagte Harry und stand mit Hilfe von Ron und Hermine auf. Das war das Ende von uns. 


	11. Ungewollte Verluste

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht so viel Angst gemacht. Seit aber gewarnt, dass ihr dies oben, bitte niemand anruft oder sonstiges. Es ist so gewalttätig. Ich sage Sorry, aber hoffe trotzdem es hat euch bis hier gefallen. Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel! Gute Nacht maxi

11 Kapitel " Ungewollte Verluste"

Der 6 Januar war der Schwarze Tag in Hogwarts, aber auch sein siegreicher. Man hatte Voldemort besiegt, so wie es Harry Zeus gesagt hatte. Für welchen Preis, er hatte in der Nacht noch seine Eltern wiederbekommen. Unsere Onkel und Tante waren auch wieder am Leben, so konnte meine Mum, wieder mit ihnen Trauen. So hatten Pure, Piper, Phoebe und Page die Onkel und Tante von ihrer Mutter kennen gelernt. Trotzdem war die Trauer groß, ganz Slytherin war ausgelöscht, oder zumindest ihre Dämonen. So waren alle Syltherins anwesend auch Draco Malfoy, der sich an gar nichts mehr Erinnerte, weil man seinen Vater umbrachte. 

So mit waren alle Leichen von den Death Eaters weggebracht worden und nach Azkaban gebracht worden. Alle hatten ihre Schwarzen Roben an und jeder war voller Trauer, derer die ihr Leben lassen mussten. Harry war so zusagt ein Held, er hatte sie alle hergebracht. Damit man die Beerdigung vollenden konnte. Alle Professoren in Schwarz, und Professor McGonagall sehr in Trauer um uns beiden, war gefasst. Professor Beckham hatte somit Phönix Schüler mit ihren Toten Schüler in die große Halle gebracht. 

Jeder von ihnen hatte die letzte Nacht nicht verarbeiten können und hatte ihre Schwarzen Hüte auf, so dass keiner sehen konnte wie am Boden zerstört sie waren. Angekommen, setzen sie sich alle hin, und die Phönix Schüler trugen die Särge nach Vorne zum Lehrer Tisch, alle Sechs lagen wir da wie aufgebahrt. Professor Dumbledore erhebt sich: Meine Lieben Schüler, heute ist einer der schwersten Schicksalsschläge von Hogwarts. Sechs unserer Freunde und Kameraden haben wir verloren, sie haben ihr Leben gegeben um uns zu verteidigen. Die Familienangehörigen spreche ich mein Tiefstäsmitgefühl aus, und sage mein Aufrichtiges Beileid. 

Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als die geliebten Familienmitglieder zu verlieren. Hier in Hogwarts in der Kappelle werden sie auch beigesetzt, wo sie in ruhe Schlafen können. Sie werden jetzt in das Himmelsreich aufsteigen, und immer bei uns in den Herzen sein. Somit folgen mir alle Schüler von Phönix, wenn es möchten noch paar Worte zu sagen. Niemand rührte sich, außer Hermine die jetzt Schulsprecherin war von Phönix, kam hoch und sagte paar Worte" Ich begrüße euch alle! sagte sie unter tränen und fuhr fort: " Wir haben sechs unserer Besten Freunde oder auch Kameraden verloren. Sie haben sich eingesetzt, dass wir alle Überleben. Somit mussten sie es aber mit ihrem Leben bezahlen, was nicht fair ist. Der Schrecken wurde besiegt durch die Pandoras Box, die Harry aktivierte, um die Menschheit zu retten. 

So kann er heute nicht bei uns sein, er liegt noch im Krankenflügel. Ist aber in unseren Gedanken bei uns, jetzt möchte ich euch alle bitten, mit uns die in Kappelle zu kommen, die außerhalb auf dem Hügel liegt, um diese Sechs zu begraben" sagte sie und fing richtig an zu heulen und litt richtig unter ihrem Schmerz. Alle folgten den Phönix Schüler und Lehrern nach draußen, auf dem Berg wo die Kappelle steht. Hagrid war total am heulen, er hatte aber sich zu denen gesetzt, die das leid erfahren mussten. In der Kirche angekommen, waren wir alle versammelt. Der Pfarrer sprach noch Eingebt: „ Beten wir alle für unsere Lieben Menschen, die ihr leben lassen mussten bei dem Krieg Lieber Gott Beschütze jene Menschen, die für das Gute eingetreten sind. Die sich für unseren Schutz geopfert haben, damit wir noch Leben. 

Nehme sie in dein Reich auf. Amen. Jeder heulte und mussten von den Eltern die alle angereist sind, gestützt werden. Der Pfarrer sprach wieder: " Jetzt sollten nur die Phönix Schüler mit ihren Eltern nach oben kommen, um ihre Freunde zu begraben. Danach kommen die anderen Schülern dran, zufolge mit den Eltern gehen wir bitte hoch. Also Phönix Schüler, und Eltern Lehrern folgen sie mir. Oben angekommen, waren noch sechs Steingräber ausgehoben, um die Serge einlassen. Hier oben stand auch schon Harry mit seinen Eltern. Er saß im Rollstuhl, weil er noch zu geschwächt war. "Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?" fragten alle besorgt, und versammelten sich um Harry.

"Mir geht es schon besser" sagte er. Der Pfarrer war schon da und sagte: " Hier könnt ihr euren Mitschülern noch die letzte Eher erweisen, und ihnen Briefe Reinschmeißen. Jeder von den 24 Phönix Schülern, schmiss in jedes einen Brief. Für Harry war es klar geworden, was Cho gemeint hatte. Er liebte sie wirklich, und trauerte um sie. "So jetzt könnt ihr sie runter lassen." sagte der Pfarrer zu seinen Gehilfen. Danach kam noch die Steinplatte obendrauf, und damit war es mit uns sechs zu Ende." Wir beten: Lieber Gott unser allmächtiger Vater gibt unseren Mitschülern, Freunde geleiht in dein Himmelreich. Damit sie immer bei uns bleiben und für immer in unserer Erinnerung bleiben." sagte der Pfarrer. 

Jeder bete noch für sich, damit jeder damit fertig wurde. Jeder von ihnen war noch immer geschockt, und konnte nicht an die Schule denken. Deswegen hat Professor Dumbledore die Ferien einfach noch weiter verlängert und somit sich noch mit seinen Eltern die Zeit verbringen konnte. So dass jeder noch mal Abschied nehmen konnte, Harry hatten alle Kristalle in seiner Hand, die wieder zur Kugel der Wiege des Lebens wurden. Somit ihre Pflicht getan, wieso musste er so eine große Pflicht haben. Kann sie keiner abnehmen, aber folglich sind seine Verwandten wieder normal geworden und haben ihre Strafen bekommen. Harry und seine Eltern haben sich ein großes Haus gekauft und wohnen jetzt zusammen. 

Die anderen Schüler sind dann alle noch nach oben gegangen außer Syltherins, den wurde es verboten. Sie hatten nichts dort zu suchen, damit war endlich alles wieder in Ordnung. Das erste Jahr als Phönix Schüler ging auch zu Ende, und am Abend des letzten Schultages sagte Professor Dumbledore, der wieder Lachen konnte die trösteten Worte. " Das Jahr ist nun zu Ende, für die Phönix Schüler ist ein schwieriges Jahr zu Ende gegangen. Wir alle haben nicht erwartete, dass es so Endet. Wir sind alle in Gedanken bei denen, die ihre Freunde, Mitschüler. Sohn, Tochter verloren haben. Es wird auch ein Mahnmal sein, das man niemals aufgeben soll. Zusammenhalten soll, um jedes Problem zu lösen.

Aber auch als Freunde, dass das Böse vernichtet wurde. Hiermit lasst uns noch mal an jene Erinnern, die gestorben sind, aber auch an jene die das Unheil besiegt haben. Dabei sah er Harry an und dieser hielt die Kugel " die Wiege des Lebens" in seinen Händen. Er war jetzt der Wächter der Kugel, und konnte vieles Gute bewirken, dass doch alle Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen werden. Am nächsten Morgen, sind alle zum Bahnhof nach Hogasmade mit den Kutschen hingefahren worden. Hagrid war immer noch in Trauer, aber dieser hat sich wieder gefangen. Er hatte wieder vier seiner besten Freunde wieder. "Bis bald Hagrid" sagte Hermine und Ron. Harry stand da und ging dann zu Hagrid" Hagrid ich werd dich vermissen, und ich freu mich schon, wenn du mich besuchen kommst. Jetzt habe ich ja eine Aufgabe, ich bin der Wächter "der Wiege des Lebens" und er "Pandoras Box".

Alles wird gut, verspreche ich dir" sagte Harry und drückte Hagrid dieser sagte" Ich freue mich schon auf deine Eltern und deren neuem Zuhause. Jetzt kannst du es ja Dudley heimzahlen. In schwierigen Tagen, denke immer an deine Geschwister die du dazu bekommen hast. Aber jetzt wieder Freunde sind, sie sind für das Gute gestorben und werden uns immer begleiten" sagte Hagrid und fuhr fort" Beeil dich, und grüsse mir deine Eltern. " sagte er." Mach ich rief Harry noch aus dem Zug. Harry dachte entspannt nach, die wohl die Dursleys gucken würden, wenn sie sehen dass seine Eltern wieder am Leben sind. Bestimmt wären sie nicht so überrascht .Die Zugfahrt über, unterhielten sich die drei Freunde noch. " Ihr kommt ja gleich mit zu mir, dann können wir die Ferien zusammen verbringen. Endlich bei meinen Eltern. " sagte Harry stolz. " Ich freue mich auch drauf" sagte Hermine stolz. Ron sagte" Ich schon gespannt wie deiner Mutter dein Zimmer eingerichtet hat" sagte Ron. 

"Ich bin auch ganz gespannt, ich glaube ich muss euch was sagen. Ich glaube meine ganzen Verwandten sind am Leben. Also meine Grandma und Grandpa." sagte er! So und noch mehr Überraschungen waren für Harry vorgesehen. Am Bahnhof Kings Cross, sah er schon am Gleiß seine Eltern, die schon für alle drei Wägen hingefahren haben. Harry konnte endlich sagen, dass er eine Familie hatte. So auch das er es uns zweien zu verdanken hat, dass sie lebten. Das machte ihn aber wieder traurig, und er gedachte an uns. Angekommen, konnte endlich nach langer Zeit wieder Harry zu seinen laufen und in ihre Arme laufen .Sie machten sich alle fertig, und gingen die Absperrung hinüber. Da sahen sie auch die Dursleys, die einen Heiden Schreck bekamen, als sie Harrys Eltern sahen. Sie waren schon genug gestraft, damit konnte sich Harry glücklich schätzen. Er hatte eine richtige Familie .Aber bald sollte sein Wunsch erfüllt werden, uns alle sechs wieder zum Leben zu erwecken!


	12. More Than Life

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Zwei Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!  


12 Kapitel: " More Than Life"

Der Tod von uns sechs Phönix Kämpfern, hat noch vielen eine lange Zeit der Trauer beschert. Das einzige Positive war, dass Harry seine Freunde und auch jetzt Eltern hatte die ihn über diese Trauer hinweghalfen. In dieser Zeit haben auch meine Geschwister und meine Mum, und meine Tante und Onkel die durch meinen Tod wieder zum Leben erweckt wurden, die ihre Zeit der Trauer einhielten. 

Sie konnten es alle noch gar nicht richtig fassen, dass wir nicht mehr lebten. Nur an diesen Gedanke heulte Phoebe los, sie war die zwei jüngste. Aber auch die einzige mit der ich mich sehr gut verstanden hatte.

Sie sagte" Es ist so schwer für zu begreifen, dass ich keinen Bruder mehr habe. Es war für mich schon schwer genug eine Schwester zu verlieren, aber jetzt beide. Ist für mich..." diese Worte gingen unter in einen Wasserfall von Tränen, die aus ihren Augen kamen. Mum nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr leicht über den Kopf und sagte" Sie sind beide als Helden gestorben, sie haben uns vor dem Bösen bewahrt" sagte sie. Dabei warf nach paar Minuten Page ein, die das alles ein zweites mal durch machen musste, sagte: " 

Es war für mich auch schwer zu begreifen, dass ich meine Pflegeeltern verloren habe. Ich habe immer gedacht, ich sei dran schuld gewesen. Weil ich vorher mit ihnen gestritten hatte, habe ich mir sehr schlimme vorwürfe gemacht. Aber durch die Zeit reise habe ich gesehen, dass ich es nicht wahr. Das ich durch meine Zauberkraft mich retten konnte, und ich weiß das sie mich geliebt haben" sagte sie und fuhr fort " So wie Mark und Sophie, sie haben nur zum Schutz der Welt gehandelt" sagte sie. 

Da fing Pure sie heftigste anzufahren, und sagte: "Warum müssen wir immer die verlieren, die wir am meisten Lieben. Das ist unfair und ungerecht" sagte sie. Nach diesen Auseinandersetzungen kamen noch sehr tröstende Worte von Grandma: " Ihr dürft aber eins nicht vergessen, sie haben uns nie verlassen. Sondern sind immer in unserem Herzen, und könnten erst uns entweichen, wenn wir nicht mehr an sie denken. So was habe ich auch immer euerem Vater gesagt, als ihre Tante May starb an Krebs". 

Sie nahm Phoebe, Page, Piper und Pure in die Arme, und strich in sanft über den Kopf zum Trösten. Es war für sie alle total sehr schwer, dass wir zwei nicht mehr da waren. So erging es auch Oli, er hatte vier seiner besten Freunde verloren hatte, ihm ist bei diesem Gedanke eine Träne über die Backe gelaufen. Für ihn war es einfach der reinste Horror, wieso konnte er nichts tun, um sie zum Leben zu erwecken. Mit diesem Gedanke war er nicht alleine, im Potter Haus waren jetzt Hermine und Ron zu besuch, Lily machte ihnen was zum Essen und setze sich mit ihnen an den Tisch. Sie sagte, als sie die traurigen Gesichter sah: "

Bestimmt schauen Mark und Sophie herunter, und möchten genau so wie ich und dein Vater Harry, dass du kein so ein trauriges Gesicht machst. Schließlich hast du noch deine Freunde, außerdem werden sie dir niemals aus deinen Gedanken verschwinden. Du wirst sie immer im Herzen mittragen "sagte Lily. Nach diesen Worten war für Harry klar, dass er uns niemals verlieren würde, sondern wir immer bei ihm seinen werden. In diesen Minuten dachten auch unsere Schwestern und unsere Mum an uns, sie dachten an die schöne Zeit die sie mit uns hatten. Mum erzählte auch Pure, Phoebe, Piper und Page wie wir auf die Welt kamen, denn zu dieser Zeit waren wir unsere drei nicht mehr zu Hause. 

Zur gleichen Zeit bei Zeus in Athen: " Dürfen wir einmal unseren Familien einen Besuch machen, oder werden sie uns nicht mehr wieder erkennen ?? " fragte Sophie Zeus. Dieser Sagte darauf " Natürlich dürft ihr eure Familie besuchen, aber seit vorgewarnt. Es ist viel nach euerem Tot passiert. Ihr dürft sie nicht erschrecken, und vor allem nicht erschrecken. Das wichtigste ist, egal was ihr hört dürft ihr nicht Persönlich nehmen oder als Beleidigung auffassen. Aber nun geht" bevor er uns aber wirklich gingen ließ sagte er " 

Sagt nicht wo ihr jetzt seit, sagt nur dass es euch allen sehr gut geht." sagte er und schickte uns auf die Erde. Für uns alle war es als würden wir wie auf einer neuen Welt landen. Für uns alle war es aber auch ein Schock, als wir unsere Gräber sahen. "Oh mein Gott. Seht euch das an." sagte Lillian und zeigte auf unsere Grabsteine. Der erste Grabstein war mit Nicks nahmen versehen, es stand drauf: " Nick McCone Geboren am : 10 Mai 1986 . Gestorben am 5 Januar 2002/ als zweites kam Lillian Summers: 10 Juni 1986 Geboren, Gestorben am 5 Januar 2002/ dritte war Angelina Johnson: Geboren am 20 April 1986 und Gestorben am 5 Januar 2002/ vierte Sophie Halliwell" Geboren am 22 August (wurde geändert vom 15 Jan. auf 22 Aug bitte so in Hogwarts lassen) und Gestorben am 5 Januar 2002/ fünfter (ich) Mark Halliwell "Geboren am 22 August 1986 und Gestorben am 5 Januar 1986/ als sechste Cho Woo " Geboren am 10 Juli 1990 ( genau wie Harry Potter Geburtsjahr) und Gestorben am 5 Januar 2002. ". Als wir dies lasen, liefen uns alle die Tränen runter. Da fand Lillian noch etwas und las dies auch laut vor " Für unsere verstorbenen Phönix Schüler.

Die im Kampf für die Gerechtigkeit ihr Leben lassen mussten, um andere zu beschützen. Sie werden uns allen immer in Erinnerung bleiben und wir trauern sehr um sie " Ihr Phönix Haus und Schüler von Hogwarts." Nach diesen Sätzen heulten wir alle noch mehr, sie haben uns sogar eine Riesen Steintafel mit unseren Namen gemacht. Als gedenken an uns, und dass immer das gute siegen wird. "So jetzt gehen wir mal zu unseren Familien, ich schlage vor wir treffen uns alle hier wieder . Oder habt ihr einen besseren Treffpunkt ? " fragte ich. 

"Nein, ist gut. So gegen 18:00 Uhr. Wir haben jetzt gerade 12:00 Uhr." sagte Nick. Darauf bekam er ein sehr gewaltiges "Okay" ins Gesicht geschmettert. Einer kurzen Reise und wir hatten schon unser zu Hause in San Fransisco an. Bei unserem Haus angelangt, sahen wir schon wie sie alle dort am Tisch saßen. Wir konnten genau aus dem Fenster erkennen, dass sie alle viel geheult haben mussten. Sophie und ich sahen uns an, und flogen durch die Wand. Was jetzt schon ein cooles Gefühl war, aber jetzt keine Bedeutung hatte. 

Als erste sah mich Phoebe, die einen Riesen Schrecken bekam . " Schaut mal wer da ist" sagte sie mit fast einem Riesen Schrecken, den die anderen auch bekamen. Dabei sagte ich:" Wir sind jetzt Geister. Und durften von Zeus aus euch mal besuchen. Uns geht es sehr gut. Wie geht es euch ?". Nach diesen Worten hätte ich mich gleich erwürgen können, aber es half auch nichts mehr. " Uns geht es schon besser, danke der nachfrage. Aber wir alle vermissen euch schrecklich, und können es nicht fassen das ihr jetzt genau so wie Grandma als Geist da seid" sagte Mum.

"Wir hatten ja keine andere Wahl, wir haben gekämpft bis zum letzten Kämpfer. Voldemort hat uns alle bis auf Harry vernichtet, aber wir haben danach in die Knie gezwungen. Harry hat ihn ja durch die Pandora Box hin erledigt. Uns haben unsere Kristalle beschützt, sonst könnten wir nicht als Geister weiter leben. Wir beide vermissen euch alle auch sehr, aber keiner kann uns zurückholen. Es wäre ein Verstoß es mit Zauberkraft zu versuchen, der einzige der dies vollbringen könnte wäre Harry. Er ist ja der Wächter der Zeit, aber dafür würde er eine sehr schlimme Strafe erwarten. Damit hier euere zu gestellten Fragen beantwortet sind" sagte Sophie. Nach langen Gesprächen über das Leben, kamen wir zum Entschluss. " Es ist wirklich besser, wenn wir nicht mehr zum Leben erweckt wird ? fragte Pure und fuhr noch weiter fort" Es gibt aber immer eine Möglichkeit, dass ihr wieder eure Körper wieder bekommt oder auch euere Alten." sagte sie. " Es gibt ja immer eine Möglichkeit, aber dies wäre nicht richtig. 

Es würden anderen Menschen den Körper weggenommen, und sie würden einfach so sterben. Das wollte ihr doch nicht. Könnt ihr für uns noch eines tun, bitte sagt Grandma und Grandpa uns gut gehen" sagte ich und So "Wann werden wir uns wieder sehen ?? " fragte Page. "Dies können wir dir nur teils beantworten, immer wenn ihr Not seit, werden wir euch beistehen" sagte ich. Wir verschwanden und gingen wieder zur Schule. In der Zwischenzeit hat auch Nick seine Familie gefunden: Er trat durch die Tür und sah seine Familie beisammen sitzen. Als ihm seine Schwester Jo erkannte, sie Erschrak im ersten Moment, aber dann wurde sie auch wieder ruhiger. 

Als ihm seine Eltern sahen, kamen ihnen die Tränen und sie sagten: " Bist du es wirklich Nick oder ist es nur ein Abbild von dir ?" fragte sein Vater "Nein , ich bin jetzt ein Geist auf die Erde gekommen, um euch zu sehen. Zeus hat es mir und den anderen gestattet, euch wieder zu sehen. Wie ich sehe geht es euch nicht so gut, ihr müsst um mich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Mir geht es super gut, und ich wünsche euch das ihr bald eueren Schmerz und Trauer hinter euch gebracht habt. Es ist für mich sehr schwer mit anzusehen, wie ihr um mich trauert" sagte er. Seine Mutter war immer noch etwas erstarrt, und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie endlich ein Lebenszeichen ihres Sohnes bekam ! Bald mehr.


	13. memories

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Diese Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie, Lillian, Nick, Professor Beckham) 

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Mel, sie hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Danke dafür hab dich sehr, sehr lieb. Ich danke auch Lilie und Vanilla für ihre Ideen, sie haben mich erst dazu gebracht, dass ich dieses Story hierein Poste. Danke !!!

13 Kapitel: ' Memories'

Während Nicks Mutter sich ihren Sohn so betrachtet, kommt ihr nach langem schweigen ein Satz über die Lippen " Es ist schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Nach deinem Tot war eine sehr große Lücke entstanden, die aber Jo ersetzen konnte. Sie hat sich auch sehr alleine Gefühlt ohne ihren Bruder" sagte seine Mutter und danach verstummte sie wieder. 

Jo sagte " Es ist sehr schön dich wieder zu sehen, ich habe gedacht ich werde dich niemals wieder sehen. Das ich dich nur in meinen Erinnerungen behalten kann. Dies hat mir die größte Angst gemacht, aber jetzt weiß ich dass du ja da bist. Bleibst jetzt für immer bei uns oder musst du wieder gehen ? " fragte sie. Nick sah sie schon traurig an und schüttelte auch den Kopf. Es war ihm ja nicht gestattet, hier unten zu Leben, sonder nur Himmel.

So hatte es auch Zeus gesagt, und er wollte ihn ja nicht verärgern. Er hatte ihn und die anderen aufgenommen, damit sie niemals alleine im Himmel waren. Er sagte schließlich: " Ich kann euch immer Besuchen, aber hier bleiben geht nicht. Ihr werdet mich immer in eueren Erinnerungen behalten, aber vergesst eines nicht. In der größten Not, bin ich für euch da und werde euch so gut ich kann beschützen." sagte er. Sie redeten noch lange darüber, was alles sich ohne ihn verändert hat. 

Das sie jeden Tag an ihn denken, und dass alles etwas schwer geworden ist für sie. Nach solchen Stundenlangen Gesprächsstoff musste er auch wieder gehen und sagte" Ich muss euch wieder verlassen, aber werde euch immer in mein Herzen. Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. " Mit diesen Worten verschwand er auch, jetzt war wieder die Stille und Ruhe da. Die seine Familie sehr Angst bereitet hat, aber in der zwischen Zeit sehr gut umgehen konnte.

Lillian kam an ihrem Elternhaus an, und fühlte sich gleich wie zu wie wohler. Die vertraute Umgebung, die sich ihr bot fand sie immer sehr toll. Ihr Mutter hatte ein sehr großes Beet voller Rosen, Roter Rosen. Sie mochte Rosen gerne, und hat ihrer Mutter auch viel geholfen sie Einzupflanzen. Jeder in der Familie hatte ein Beet für sich, Lillians Beet war voller Lilien und Orchideen. Ihre Lieblingsblumen. Sie mochte sie so gerne, und hatte es überall hingepflanzt wo sie es durfte. Ihr Bruder hingegen hatte überall Lavendel und andere verschied artigen Blumen gepflanzt. Er konnte sich nie entscheiden, was er nun einpflanzen solle, daher hatte sich für ein Mix von Blumen entschieden. 

Ihr Vater hatte jeher ein Bezug zu Obst und Gemüse. Deswegen hatten sich auch ein ganzes Beet voll , mit den verschiedensten Gemüse- und Obstarten. So war es immer für jeden viel Spaß, seine Früchte zu begutachten. Sie hat nur wenig Ahnung, wie viel Lebensmut aus ihrer Familie weg war. 

Sie saßen alle an dem großen Tisch vor dem Wintergarten, und starrten nur in die Luft. Keiner Bemerkte sie, als sie sich vor ihnen stellte. Bevor es einen Lauten Aufschrei von Justin gab, ihrem Bruder. Da hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangt und sagte: " Wie geht es euch ? Es tut mir sehr weh mit ansehen zu müssen, wie euerer ganzer Lebensmut und Geist aus euch entweicht. Ich dachte ihr würdet noch mehr zusammen halten und mehr miteinander Unternehmen, aber da habe ich mich getäuscht. Ich dachte, dass ich eine Familie vorfinde die andere ihre Tochter/Schwester gedenkt und dabei nicht vergisst zu Leben. Was ist nur aus euch geworden ?? "Fragte sie.

Alle Starrten sie an und sie hatte auch irgendwo recht, aber hatte sie die ganze Trauer, Leid und Schmerz ertragen müssen ?? Hatte sie nicht mal versucht ein Normales Leben wieder zu führen, aber dies nicht ging. Schließlich sagte Justin " Lillian bist du es wirklich oder nur eine Abbildung von ihr ?". " Nein, ich bin es wirklich. Ich lebe jetzt als Geist weiter. Aber das tut nicht zur Sache. Was ist nur aus euch Gesehen??" fragte sie. Ihr Bruder sagte: " Es viel passiert, als wir erfuhren das du gegen " den Namen der nicht genannt werden darf gestorben bist, aber die Welt mit deinen Freunden vor dem Chaos bewahr hast, begann für uns eine Schwere Zeit.

Jeder von uns dachte, er könnte mit seiner Trauer alleine fertig werden. Das ging auch sehr gut voran, aber nach einiger Zeit wurde es nicht mehr so viel wie vorher. Jeder zerfließt in seiner Trauer und wurde immer einsamer. Aber da wir ja noch unseren Gartenarbeit hatten, wurde wir trotzdem immer abgelenkter. Immer wo wir aber dein Zimmer betreten haben kam uns der ganzen Schmerz wieder hoch. Jeder von uns fing an zu heulen, und rette sich in seine eigene Traumwelt. Die wir aber auch nicht lange hatten, sondern immer wieder an die Realität erinnert wurden." sagte er und brach ab. 

"Ich kann euch versichern, jeder meiner Freunde der im Kampf gegen Voldemorts Armee oder auch gegen ihn im Kampf starb niemals aufgab. Jeder von uns wusste was er zu tun hatte und wie der ihn beseitigen konnte. Ich wäre durch meine Freunde und meinen Kristall der mich beschützt hat nicht als Geist hier. Zeus hat uns einen Augeblick gegeben, in euere Welt zu schauen. Wir sahen alle jeweils wie wir starben und wie alles hier unten ablief. Ich würde mich aber mehr freuen, wenn ihr jetzt nicht Aufgebt sonder immer weiter gekämpft. Ihr wisst das ich jetzt da bin und euch immer beschützen werde so gut ich kann. Ich euch auch sehr vermisse und sehr lieb habe. Möchte das ihr mir was verspricht " sagte sie.

Alle schauten sie an und wussten nicht was, und stimmten mit Nicken zu. Sie fuhr fort" Immer füreinander da zu sein, ihn aus allen Situationen herauszuziehen und den Teamgeist fördern. Und behaltet mich immer in euren Herzen und Erinnerung, so werde ich in euch immer weiterleben. Wo ich bin geht es mir gut und ich kann leben. Ich muss euch leider auch wieder verlassen, nimmt meine Worte euch zu herzen und macht das beste draus. Bye" und sie verschwand so schnell wie sie kam. Ihre Familie war sehr baff, aber sie wusste was sie für eine Aufgabe hatte. Ein neuen Teamgeist zu entwickeln und mehr für die Familie tun. Dies wollte sie ereichen, und hofft das sie es auch umsetzten.

Cho hatte ihre Familie besucht, sie konnte nicht mehr den Geruch von dem Tee die ihre Mutter immer Kochte. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr schmecken oder riechen. Für sie noch eine sehr große Umstellung, aber sie gewönnt sie dran. Beim betreten des Wohnzimmers sah sie schon ihren Bruder Jin auf dem Sofa sitzen, und las ein Buch. Sie trat näher, er war immer ihr Älterer Bruder gewesen. Immer bedacht ist zu beschützen. Nun konnte Cho ihn beschützen, so gut es ging. Als er sie bemerkte, bekam er keinen Schock sondern freute sie. 

In China ist es so , dass man immer mit den Toten zusammen Lebt. Sie sind der schützende Geist, die lebenden Beten zu ihnen, wenn sie Probleme haben oder sonstige Sorgen. Er sagte" Es schön dich wieder zu sehen, es war für uns sehr schlimm dich zu verlieren, aber du hast für das Gute gekämpft und auch schließlich gewonnen. Hast du schon irgendeinen aus unserer Familie gesehen?? fragte er neugierig. "Ich muss sagen, ich habe sie alle gesehen. Sie sagten, dass du mehr für die Schule tun solltest. Sonst sehen sie auch noch schwarz für dich" sagte Cho und fuhr fort" Es ist für mich sehr schwer nicht mehr bei euch zu sein..." und brach ab. 

In diesen Minuten kamen auch ihre Eltern durch das Gespräch angelockt. Ihre Mutter und Vater bekamen wieder ein sehr großen lächeln auf dem Gesicht gezaubert, aber ihre Augen füllten sich dennoch mit Tränen. Ihre Mutter sagte: " Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir ?" . " Mir geht es super gut und ich bin jetzt euer Schutz Engel oder Geist. Je nach dem. 

Wie ich sehe geht es euch viel besser, als das letzte mal wo ich runter auf die Erde geschaut habe. Ihr seit sehr tapfer gewesen, dafür werdet ihr noch belohnt werden. Ein Tot zu verkraften ist nicht so einfach." sagte Cho. Nach einen ganzen Weile des Redens sagte sie schließlich. "Es war sehr schön wieder hier zu sein, und danke das ich mein Zimmer mal wieder ansehen durfte. Macht es gut und vergesst mich nicht. Bye" sagte sie. "Wir werden dich auch nie vergessen. Mach es gut! Bye" sagten ihre Eltern. Daraufhin ging sie ihres Weges.

Angelina hatte nach kurzer Reise ihre Familie erreicht, ihr Haus war noch genau so schön, als sie es verlassen hatte. Der große Garten und sah wie ihre Schwester Ritt, es war ihr Lieblingssport das Reiten. Für Angelina kam immer nur ein Sport in Frage " Quiddich", für seine eine Leidenschaft. Sie sah ihre Mutter auf der Terrasse malen und ihren Vater im Arbeitszimmer Arbeiten. Jeder von ihnen hat auf seine weise sein Hobby gefunden, es half immer zum Ausgleichen und machte wieder Lust auf mehr. 

Ihr Dienstbote holte sie alle ins Haus zum Mittagessen, und jeder von ihnen stellte seine Tätigkeit ein und machte sich auf dem Weg in den Salon. Das war genau das richtig, um sie alle zu sehen. Sie ging das Haus und sah ihrer Familie beim Essen zu, und machte dann nach dem Essen eine Minute wo sie sah, was sie nicht sehen sollte.

Jeder hatte eine schweige Minute für sie und hatte so an sie gedacht und gleich darauf ging zum Alltag über. Daraufhin hatte sie das Wort ergriffen: " Wie ich sehe, denkt ihr an mich genau 1 Minute. War ich euch nichts wert oder wollt ihr eure Trauer und Schmerz Unterdrücken ? "fragte sie ihre Familie. Jeder von ihnen Starrte sie an, als ob sie den Tot Persönlich sehen würden. Nach einer Schrecksekunde sagten sie " Angelina bist du es wirklich ? Oder nur ein Abbild? "fragte ihre Mutter. " Nein, ich bin kein Abbild. Sondern ein Engel oder Geist wie ihr es wollt. Ich wollte euch eigentlich Besuchen, hatte jetzt mal die Gelegenheit dazu, und was muss ich sehen. Ich bin ja keine Sekunde wert. Dann kann ich auch wieder gehen, und ich habe mir Hoffnung gemacht. Das wenigstens um ich Trauern würdet, aber es ist ja nichts der gleichen." sagte sie wütend. 

Ihre Eltern waren total geschockt, war es wirklich so. Hatte sie recht? Das sie alle nicht mal ihre Trauer freien lauf lassen konnten, oder wollten sie es nicht. Ihre Schwester Crace sagte: " Wir haben alle um dich getrauert, und konnten es nicht fassen du weg warst. Aber beschlossen nach zwei Monaten Trauer wieder ein Normales Leben anzufangen. Wir denken jeden Tag an dich, um dich niemals zu vergessen." sagte sie leicht heulend. Das änderte aber nichts an der Sache, dass ihre eigene Familie sie vergessen hat. Sie antwortete : " Könnt mir ihr bitte auch dieses Erklären, warum ich von oben vom Himmel aus gesehen habe, dass sie jeder um mein Zimmer gestritten hat ? Wenn ich kein Stromausfall gemacht hätte, wäre dies fünf Stunden weiter gegangen" sagte Angelina.

Alle starrten sie an, woher sie wieder da wusste. Es war ja schon klar, dass irgendwann das Zimmer mal ein Zimmer für Crace werden würde. Aber so konnten sie nicht anderes machen, außer zu stimmen. "Ja es stimmt" fing ihre Mutter an " Wir wollten es Crace geben, weil sie auch ein großes Zimmer haben wollte." beendete sie. "Das ist aber noch kein Grund in meinen Sachen rumzuwühlen ??!! Oder etwa Crace ? Am liebsten hätte ich dir tagelang Albträume geschickt und sonst was. Aber meine Freunde haben mich davon abgehalten, damit erst anzufangen. Ich verstehe euch nicht mehr und erkenne euch nicht mehr. Das ihr nach meinen Tot so geworden wärt, ein Glück habe ich das gesehen. Hofft lieber nicht, dass ich wieder zum Leben auferstehe. Damit ich euch allen noch mehr Schlechten gewissen einhandeln kann". Mit diesen Worten ging Angelina, und heulte auf dem Weg zur Schule. Ihre Familie war doch Früher nie so gewesen, da musste etwas vorgefallen sein.

Aber darüber sich noch den Kopf zu zerbrechen machte kein Glücklichäsleben aus. Sie folg ziel gerecht auf die Kappelle zu, wo schon alle auf sie warten. Dort angekommen fing sie wieder an zu heulen, warum musste ihre Familie ihr so eine Kälte entgegen bringen? Sie verstand es nicht, und heulte zusammengebrochen los. Lillian und Sophie kamen zu ihr, und halfen ihr wieder auf. Lillian fragte " Was ist den passiert ? ". Dabei erzählte sie die ganze Geschichte, und das sie in ihren Sachen rumgewühlt haben + ein Riesen Crace Zimmer draus machen wollten. Zum Schluss sagte Lillian: " Die waren doch nicht früher so? Da muss etwas vorgefallen sein, und das müssen wir mal Zeus fragen" sagte Lillian. 

Auf dem Weg gemacht zu Zeus, der ganz gespannt was ihre Eltern gesagt haben. Jeder erzählte davon, am Schluss jedoch war nur noch Angelina übrig. Die ihm erzählte was bei ihr zu Hause los war. Dieser Sagte" Dies wollte ich dir ersparen, als du gestorben bist. Hat deine Familie von einer Tante Väterlicherseits geerbt. Dieses Geld war eigentlich für die bestimmt, damit du unabhängig von deiner Familie sein wirst. Aber schließlich hörte sie von deinen Tot und war sehr in Trauer. Sie wollte es nicht an deine Familie vererben, da sie alles für sich beanspruchen würden. Außerdem konnten sie nicht das Haus haben, dass dir gehört. Deine Tante hatte dies nie ändern lassen." sagte er.

Bald mehr. Es wir noch zu lang, ich weiß ich bin gemein. Aber sorry!!! Es wird sonst zuviel. Nächstes Kapitel am Freitag oder auch Samstag! Je nach dem! Grüsse!!


	14. the song of the Pandoras Box

**Disclaimer:**: Drei Figuren gehören JKR, und die restlichen habe ich anderen Serien geklaut. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (sonst wäre ich reich *seufzt*) . Diese Figuren gehören mir (Mark, Sophie, Lillian, Nick, Professor Beckham) 

Erstmal ein Riesen mega Sorry, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet. Aber jetzt ist ja da, und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Grüsse Phönix**

Kapitel 14 " The Song of the Pandora's Box"

Nach dem Besuch ihrer Tante Mina, erzählte sie uns was sie alles erfahren hatte. Auf die Frage hin, warum ihrer Familie so viel aus Geld machen würde ? Bekam sie folgende Antwort: Meine Liebe Angelina, deine Familie war nie so ehrlich wie du ohne Geld und Reichtum ein Leben zu schaffen. Ihnen war der Erfolg und die Leidenschaft immer für eine Sache niemals gekommen, daher hatten sie auch so eine große Lücke nach deinen Tot die sie nicht mehr ausfüllen konnten. 

Freundschaft und die Liebe war ihnen ein Fremdwort geworden, als sie das viel Geld deiner Großmutter Väterlicherseits so viel Geld deiner Familie vererbte " sagte ihre Tante. Nach einer weile fuhr sie fort: " Daher hatten sie auch ihr ganzes Haus umgebaut, und sich schnell an das Luxus leben gewöhnt. Ihnen war es ja gerade recht gekommen, weil sie keine Heldin waren so wie du und dein Freunde. Das ärgerte sie sehr, und damit wollten sie beweisen das sie auch was auf die Beine stellen konnten" sagte ihre Tante Mina. 

"Ich wurde ja dazu auserwählt, ich konnte mir dies nicht aussuchen. Wäre es ihnen lieber gewesen, sie hätten gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Dabei mit ansehen müssen, wir ihre Freunde sterben " sagte Angelina. Sie sagte dies mit Tränen in den Augen, und ihre Tante wusste genau was sie fühlte. Sie sagte: " Ich weiß mein Kind, aber deine Eltern hatten niemals solche Freunde wie du. Deine Schwester Crace wollte genau in dein Fußstampfen von dir treten, aber als sich an deiner Schule beworben hat bekam sie eine Absage. Daher geht sie bald nach Dumstrang " sagte sie Angelina.

Diese Überlegte warum ihrer Familie ihr so antunen konnte, und warum sie nicht einfach Trauern konnten wie alle anderen Menschen. "So was ist aber immer noch kein Grund, mich aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen. Ich freue mich doch auch oder trauere mit meinen Freunden, wenn sie Erfolg oder einen schweren Schicksalsschlag erlitten haben. Aber so was " sagte sie mich leichten wütenden Unterton. Ihre Tante kannte sie zu gut, um zu wissen was in ihr gerade vor sich geht. Ihre Tante nahm sie in den Arm, und sagte : "Du wirst deinen eigenen Weg schon machen, und noch mehr als das".

Damit endete Angelina mit ihrer Erzählung, aber fügte noch hinzu das ihre Tante ihr die Augen geöffnet hat über ihre Familie. Wir alle konnten es nicht fassen, dass man so gemein sein konnte. Eines war uns auch klar geworden, dass wir zurück auf die Erde mussten. Seit wir wieder auf ihr waren, konnten wir uns all diese schönen Momente erinnern die wir zusammen erlebt hatten. Das war der Preis den man zahlen musste, um die Welt zu beschützen. Den wir aber gezahlt haben, um unsere Welt wieder in ruhe und frieden leben konnte. 

Bevor wir jedoch wieder zurück zu Zeus mussten, schauten wir uns nochmals um. Um auch alles in Erinnerung zu behalten, damit wir nicht alles vergessen konnten. Die Rückreise verlief ganz ohne irgendwelche Aufsehen, schon nach einer Weile kamen wir wieder bei Zeus an. Dieser wollte alles wissen, also erzählten wir ihm alles. Bei Angelinas Geschichte, wusste er schon alles vorher. Ihm war auch klar geworden, dass wir zurück auf die Erde mussten. Da wir noch jung waren, und alles erreichten konnten. 

Plötzlich sagte er: " Ich werde Harry beauftragen, die Pandora Box zu benutzen, die euch wieder auf die Erde zurück holt. Angelina damit zu nicht ganz alleine bist, darfst du deine Tante und Onkel mitnehmen. " Angelina war total Glücklich , und drückte Zeus. Der mit einen zufriedenen Lächeln uns alle anschaute und noch zum Schluss sagte: Denkt daran das ihr die Krieger seit, die immer zusammen halten müssen. Freundschaft spielt dabei auch eine ganz Große rolle, also wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg dabei." Mit diesen Worten von uns gewand, verschwand er auch wieder.

In der zwischen Zeit, war unten im Schloss das Mittagessen im vollen gang. Da bemerkte einer von Gryffindors, dieser war Dean Thomas das Zeus da war. Zeus schwebte zielstrebig auf Harry zu, und als er diesen bemerkte bekam er einen Riesen schreck. Er sagte ganz geschockt: Was machst du den hier Zeus ? . Zeus antwortete: " Mein lieber Harry, die Zeit ist gekommen dir zu sagen, dass du die Pandoras Box rufen und benutzen sollst. Damit du eine Aufgabe erfüllen kannst" . Harry fragte " Welche denn ? ". "Das du deine Freunde wieder zum Leben erweckst! Daher auch die Pandoras Box, sie ist auch die Box die die macht hat ein Leben zurückzuholen" sagte er. 

Mit diesen Worten führte Zeus Harry zu dem Grab wo wir alle Lagen, es war für Harry sehr komisch dort zu stehen. Er dachte: * Warum bekomme ich die besten Aufgaben, und werde danach immer als Held der Nation hingestellt.* Zeus sagte in dem Moment: " Hole die Box, und ich werde ihre Leichen holen." Harry holte sein Kristall heraus und verwandelte sich, danach holte der die Box mit den Worten" Impresso Mieto" . Die Box erschien schwebend vor ihm, und wartete auf Zeus Anweisungen. Dieser legte uns alle vorsichtig vor sich hin, und gab dann ein Zeichen. Harry öffnete die Box, und es kam eine Melodie heraus, die so wunderschön war. Das Harry um sich alles vergas, und nur noch Träumte. 

In diesen Moment flogen unsere Seelen wieder dort hin wo sie einmal waren, das erste was wir machten war Lufteinamten. Neben uns lagen auch Angelinas Tante und Onkel, alle waren wohl auf. Harry umarte mich und sagte: " Schön das du wieder da bist großer Bruder". Währendessen grinste ich und umarmte meinen "kleinen Bruder". Wieder auf dem Beinen zu stehen, war für uns alle sehr ungewohnt. Wir dankten Zeus, und marschierten ganz langsam ins Schloss. Es war so schön hier zu sein, jeder von uns hatte sich schon mit dem Gedanken anfreunden , im Himmel zu bleiben. Als wir durch die Eingangshalle kamen, starrten uns alle an. Ungläubig guckten sie uns an, und auf einmal stürmten sie auf uns los. 

Professor Dumbledore musste die anderen erst auf ihre Plätze zwingen, damit wir durch kamen. Alle waren total glücklich das wir alle wieder da waren, uns war aber auch klar das so was nicht ein Zweites mal vorkommt. Dumbledore wollte noch ein paar Worte sagen, winkte mich zu ihm. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm, und er sagte: " Ihr werdet noch Auszeichnungen bekommen, zum Wohle der Schule. Aber willst du noch ein Paar Worte sagen, oder soll ich weiter reden für euch.? ". Ich überlegte angestrengt, und entschied noch paar Worte zu sagen. Ich lieft zum Redner Stand, und sah die Menschenmenge an und sagte dann: " Wir alle sind sehr froh, dass wir wieder bei euch sind. Wir danken euch auch, dass ihr trotz dieser harten Zeit ohne uns, so gut überstanden habt. Für uns war es auch nicht leicht, als Geister zu leben. Immer wieder haben wir runter auf die Erde geschaut, dabei sahen wir, was wir alles verloren haben. Uns machte es aber sehr Glücklich, dass euch allen nichts passiert ist und ihr wohl auf seit. 

Manchmal wollten wir es gar nicht verstehen das wir tot sind, sondern dachten wir wären noch auf der Erde. Dies war aber nicht so, die Realität hat uns einen harten Schlag versetzt. Nur langsam haben wir uns daran gewöhnen können, dies war sehr sehr schwer. Schlussendlich haben wir es dennoch geschafft, und hatten eine neue Aufgabe euch zu beschützen. Wie wir feststellen durften, keine leichte Aufgabe war. Noch zum Schluss möchte wir alle uns bedanken, dass ihr immer an uns gedacht habt. " Mit diesen Worten setzt ich mich hin, und danach war noch eine Minute stille. Die Feier ging aber ohne weiteres zu Ende, und das Ende des Schuljahres war da. Nun hatten wir wieder alle Ferien, und versprachen jeden sich gegenseitig zu besuchen. Auch im Zug unterhielten wir uns, bei wem man sich treffen kann. Nach der Zugfahrt waren wir alle wieder in London, und verabschiedeten uns. So ging wieder ein Schuljahr zu ende. 

~Ende~ !!

Hier endet ihr Story, vielleicht setze ich noch eine andere Story ins Netz. Hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Grüsse Phönix


End file.
